Once Upon a Crescent Moon
by TeArS oF fAtE
Summary: COMPLETE LJ fic. James is willing to do anything to get Lily. In fact he's come up with the perfect plan! But seriously, since when has a little blackmail hurt anyone?
1. Always Lock the Door

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Most of the characters were created by JK Rowling (But I made up the way they act), and the story… I'm not sure where I got the story. I guess it's a combination of a bunch of comic books. I'll list them at the end.

Author: This chapter isn't the best thing in the world. Please bare with me! FIRST CHAPTERS ARE HARD TO WRITE! NO FLAMES! Also, There may be a** lot** of grammatical mistakes, so… sorry.

::Chapter 1: Always Lock the Door::

Lily Evans and James Potter stood in the middle of the Transfiguration classroom. The lights were all off; everything would be in complete darkness if it weren't for the moonlight that fell through the curtains.

"I'm tired of this," Lily said. She tilted her head downward so James wouldn't be able to see the tears that came to her eyes. She shoved the papers she held into his chest. "Tell them everything if you please. Just," she paused trying to find the right words, "just leave me alone."

Her crimson red hair flew behind her as she began a soft trot for the door. Thrusting the door open, she began heading for the Heads' Tower.

"Lily," James called. It was the first time he had used her given name. "wait." She stopped in the doorway to hear what he had to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Goodbye," She murmured. It was barely a whisper when she said it, but James was still able to hear her clearly. She quickly ran out.

***Rewind: Back to the Beginning of Seventh Year***

"Hey! Lily," Someone called on the bright day of September 1st. Lillian Evans turned around to spot who it was.

"Hey, Beth!" Lily called to her best friend. Elizabeth Arcel, or Beth for short, was Lily's best friend since the first train ride to Hogwarts. She had long black hair that was usually kept in a pony tail. Her black eyes were always had a mysterious glint to them. She was one of the most interesting people to be around.

"Is it true? Are you really Head Girl?" Beth asked excitedly.

"HECK YEAH!" Lily called. They gave one another a high five. "I wonder who the Head Boy's going to be."

"Well name the prefects of our year. Let's see who's most likely to become the Head Boy."

"There was Remus Lupin, Raye Chang, Amos Diggory, and Flare Zabini," Lily counted each of them off. "Flare was prissy, so I hope it's not him…"

"Yeah, and Remus didn't really help out," Beth added. "I guess he didn't want any of the Marauders to start picking on him."

"Raye was too filled with his Quidditch to care about the actual job as a Prefect," Lily added. "I hope it's Amos."

"Of course you'd hope it were Amos!" Beth laughed. "I mean, you've been obsessed with him since 3rd year, and if he _were_ Head Boy, you two would have the Heads' Tower all to yourselves and all." She gave Lily a little wink.

"Ah, there's the bell! We'd better load the train," Lily changed the subject. Her cheeks were rosy pink now. "Tell Faye I said hi!"

"And Cindy?" Beth asked. "I know you two aren't on the best of terms, but you could at least say hi to her. Faye and I are tired of trying to get you two to stop fighting!"

"Fine, fine!" Lily said, waving the idea off. "Say hi to Cindy. I'll be in the Heads' Compartment! See you!"

Lily headed in the opposite direction of Beth. She took a seat in the Heads' Compartment, waiting to see who her partner was for the rest of the year.

The door slid open. "Evans? I thought it'd be you."

Lily looked in horror at James Potter. "What? It _can't_ be you! YOU WEREN'T EVEN A PREFECT! Wait a minute… You stole that badge off Lupin, didn't you?"

He tossed her his Heads' badge. It clearly said _James Potter_ on it, causing a shiver to go down Lily's spine. She tossed it back.

"Fine," She replied. On the brighter side, had been nicer and less arrogant since 5th year ended. She sighed, "Let's go and meet the new Prefects.

They walked into the compartment next door to theirs. "For the rules," Lily took charge. "You are not allowed to abuse your position-"

"Only we are," James added in with a grin.

  
"You cannot take House Points away from someone out of hate."

"But we can boss you around out of hate."

"Same goes for detentions."

"Same goes for detentions," James kept his grin as some of the Prefects began to laugh.

"If something is troubling you, you may go to the Heads' Tower for questions."

"But," James added, "If that Tower's a-rockin, don't come a knockin'!"

Lily just shook her head as a smile quirked her lips. "The Prefects bathroom was made just for you, so please don't give away the password."

"Girls, if I'm there while you're taking a bath, I'm just there to_ supervise_," He said with shifty eyes.

"Okay, you may head back now," Lily said with while giving James a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Question," The Slytherin male raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How come a poor mudblood became the Head Girl? I don't mind the fact that she's muggle born as some other people would, but did she have to be _poor_ too?"

Lily looked at him for a second. She was about to reply when James butted in. "Does it really matter? I mean, she's still a very clever witch. In fact, I'm sure she knows a spell that could torture you so bad, you'd be willing to run out of this train and into an ocean… we all know you can't swim, Miller."

The Slytherin took his gaze towards James now. The two looked at one another, tension in the room grew. Finally, a mere wink from James caused the boy to run out.

"I guess the Slytherin Prefects have decided to take their rounds first. We'll go in reverse alphabetical order of House name. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and then Evans and I will go," James said, waving the Prefects out.

When they all left, James turned to Lily. "Why do you allow people to call you poor? You've gotten most of the people to stop calling you mud- mud- mud-"

"Mudblood," She added in.

He cringed at the word. "Yeah, but you allow _poor_ to keep going! What's with you? Sure people call you poor to your face, but behind your back people say you're-"

"A hobo, homeless, without a roof over my head, a wanderer," Lily ticked them off on her fingers. "I know that. _You_ used to say _those_ to my face from first year to fourth!"

He just shrugged. "I guess if you don't care."

"I don't."

"I should head back to my usual compartment."

"I would if I were you."

"So bye."

"Bye."

He walked out. Lily just sat down on the floor while resting her head on the wall. She wasn't poor, in fact, she was the opposite of it. Her family was so rich, she could sleep on a pile of galleons if she wanted to. So who started the rumor she was poor? Lily. She encouraged it too.

When she went to a private school, _everyone_ knew how rich she was, so wanted to be her friend for that reason. Most of them didn't even _like_ her, they just wanted her money. Someone told her the truth on how everyone else thought during 5th grade graduation. The truth cut her like a knife.

So now when she got to Hogwarts, she wanted _real_ friends, so made up a lie that she was poor. That lie spread around quickly, and she made friends with the 2 people that defended her: Beth and Faye. Their [Beth and Faye's] friend Cindy helped with the spreading of the rumors, but not because she wanted to help Lily. She didn't even know the truth yet Lily, of course, told her two new friends the secret, but she vowed she wouldn't tell Cindy until she stopped treating Lily like crap.

Lily shook her head. "I'd better go to meet them."

~~~

"So Lily's the Head Girl?" Sirius asked. He raised his goblet of pumpkin juice up. "Cheers! You still trying to get her in the palm of your hand?"

"Of course!" James replied. He took his goblet and hit it against Sirius's. "I'm willing to do almost everything!"

"Yeah, well," Remus said. "Just remember. She may be poor, but for some reason she won't let anyone try to buy her."

"Yeah," Peter added. "She's too proud."

"_Proud_ to be _poor_?" Sirius asked surprised. "Wormtail, you lunk head! She doesn't want people to think she's so poor she needs charity. Not because she's proud! JEEZ!"

When the food was pretty much cleared off the plates, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Quidditch tryouts will be held next Tuesday, so come prepared! I would like to inform you that all your teachers had a great summer break and came back as healthy as ever," the crowd booed. "Thank you. And finally, I would like to welcome the new Head Students: James Potter and Lily Evans!" The hall erupted in applause. "Please head to the dormitories, and I would like to see the Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans up here!"

Lily and James walked up to Dumbledore. "Now I would like to explain that your password was a made up phrase, that most of the students would never guess it, and that's why we chose it," He said after everyone else left the hall. "Your password, is _Farty Party_."

"Farty Party?" Lily asked. She thought that each of the other passwords were pretty mature and clever, but _Farty Party_ took her by complete surprise. She looked to her left and saw that James was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well, be off!"

~~~

James and Lily stepped into the Heads' Tower. It looked similar to the Gryffindor common room, but slightly smaller. There were two staircases. One leading to Lily's room, the other leading to James's. They waved one another goodnight and headed off to their dormitories.

Lily stepped into hers first and took a seat next to the mirror. It was nice to act poor, but she couldn't keep the whole act up 24/7. She opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of diamond earrings, a black laced hair ribbon, and a common nightgown she'd wear. 

She remembered those horrifying words that she was told as she looked at her items. 

'The truth is… none_ of us really like you as a friend or enemy. I'm telling you this because I felt bad and I don't want you to get fooled next year, but the only thing we really like… is your money.'_

She changed into the strap-less black gown that seemed to fit her body perfectly. Putting on the earrings, she checked her reflection and liked what she saw.

Just then, her door slammed open. "Evans, there's only 1 bathroom, so first come first-" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "_Poor_?"Was all he said. She looked at him in shock.

'The door. I forgot to lock the door,' was all she could think.

::End Chapter::


	2. Who is This Guy?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that doesn't belong to me.

::Chapter 2: Who is this guy?::

Lily sat in Charms 3 days later. It was as if James hadn't told anyone her secret. Every Slytherin still called her poor and no one that usually didn't talked to her seemed to want to be her friend all of a sudden.

She took a cursory look of the room. No one was looking curiously at her. Her eyes landed on James. He was grinning and passing notes to his 3 friends as usual, not caring what Professor Flitwick was saying.

Then it came to her. James wouldn't be the type to tell the whole school if she were rich or not. He's gotten very nice lately… but then again, he used to be a full-blown prankster. He might still have some of that blood in him. But if he told anyone, he would have told them sooner.

__

The notes 

He was passing notes to Lupin, Black, and Peter. They were his closest friends. Of course he'd tell them… but none of them seemed to be acting as if they knew… then again, they were pranksters too. Of course they'd be good at acting as if they didn't know.

She sighed. It was impossible to take so much stress at the beginning of the year.

James's eyes flashed to Lily. It seemed like she looked away all of a sudden, but he wasn't sure. It didn't matter if she was staring at him. The thing that mattered was she appeared to be worrying about something. It was probably the fact that he knew the secret she'd been keeping since the beginning of 1st year. Sirius slapped the next note in front of James.

__

Staring at Ms. Evans again? We know you've fancied her since 4th year and all, but you two won't get anywhere if you don't do something! I mean, seriously, Prongs-y! Do something! Give her a present, kidnap her, be her secret admirer until Valentines Day, blackmail her even! Come on!! You gotta do something!

He looked over the note and grinned. Looking up to make sure Professor Flitwick wasn't looking at him, he quickly wrote down:

__

Don't worry about me. I just got something in mind.

Lily was taking her first rounds of Hogwarts, and of course she was still worrying about James. '_James became really outgoing_,' she calmed herself; '_he wouldn't do something like that_.'

"The money's practically falling out of your pockets now," someone called causing her to jump. James hopped out from behind a corner. "It feels so nice to see that you're rich. Now when I tell everyone, they'll stop about talking you from behind your back!"

He was about to bounce off before she grabbed his sleeve. "Don't tell anyone," she murmured.

James smiled. "Don't you mean please don't tell anyone?"

Her embarrassment began to mix with her anger. Her face was turning red, but she kept all her emotions within. "_Please _don't tell anyone."

"You got it!" He continued smiling.

Her eyes lit up. "Seriously, Potter? You are definitely the nicest guy in Hogwarts-"

"Hold that thought," he interrupted. He reached behind the corner he was hiding in before. Pulling out a stack of papers, he handed them to her. "Do me a favor and correct my potions essay, finish my transfiguration essay, do my half of the Heads' Papers, and re-copy the Charms notes for me while I go for a flight? Thanks a bunch!" He flashed a quick peace sign. "Ciao!"

"Wait one moment, Potter!" She called as the anger and embarrassment flooding back. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Well you don't have to," He answered. She began to hand back the papers before he continued, "Just like I don't have to keep your secret." She watched him start heading for the Quidditch fields again. "I need most of them done by Thursday so I can re-copy 'em in my handwriting!" he called over his shoulder.

Lily stood there in horror until he disappeared into the darkness. "Who was _that_?"

Lily yawned loudly the next morning. She finished both her and James's work last night. In other words: amount of sleep had = 1 hour, 8 minutes.

"I'll just get some coffee... maybe pour some other stuff in it…" She took a shower and headed down as fast as she could, book bag in hand. She took a seat in the deserted Great Hall. Looking around, she pulled out soda from her bag and poured the whole can into coffee. Making sure no one walked in as she did this, she pulled out 6 packets of sugar and poured them all in. Taking a sip, she shivered a bit. "I hadn't drunken this since my O.W.L.s!"

Soon, students began to enter the hall by groups. Faye and Beth entered, followed closely by Cindy.

Faye Johnson was a person who never seemed to age, looking similar to the way she did in 1st year. She had mere slits for eyes. Her copper hair was always in 2 buns on either side of her head. She still had most of her baby fat, mainly in her cheeks. The main look of innocence that she kept helped fool the teachers. For some weird reason, most of the guys in Hogwarts were in enthralled by her innocent looks.

Cindy Yoon's looks seemed to give off the opposite affects that Faye or Beth had. She naturally had strawberry blonde hair, but she dyed it black, putting in blue streaks. Her freckles were sprinkled all over her cheeks. There was a glint in her eyes that most girls hated. That glint always seemed to say the same thing every day: I'm going to steal your man.

She did almost always of course. Each of her boyfriends came from one of the other girls. The only reason Beth and Faye kept her around was because when you needed her as a friend, she was always there… kind of.

The three sat down in front of Lily in their corner of the table. "Lily, you look horrible," Faye said sadly. "I'm sorry that has to be the first thing I say to you all year, but seriously!"

"No problem," Lily replied. "It's probably true, though. I pulled an all-nighter last night." She knew her brain woke up when she added, "I woke up in the middle of my sleep because I forgot about my half of the Heads' reports. Then I forgot how to do them."

"Okay then," Beth said. "I was about to ask you why you, Lily Evans, would pull an all-nighter. We didn't have much homework!"

"Lily, you **do **look horrible," Cindy said while adding scrambled eggs to her plate. "I guess you're too poor to get the right amount of makeup to help you, though."

"I guess," Lily said. She looked to her left and found that the Marauders were now entering the Great Hall.

Pretty much all the girls were watching them enter. The four boys sat next to Lily and her friends. "Good morning, ladies," Sirius said has he plopped down next to Lily. James took a seat next to Faye, Remus next to him, and Peter next to Sirius.

"Potter, you dropped these all over the tower. Try to be more careful," Lily said while handing James all the work she did yesterday.

He took the papers very much surprised that she finished all the work in one night. "Thanks," He said while looking over them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Someone from behind the group said. They turned around to see Amos Diggory standing there. "Um, can I talk to Lily alone really fast?"

Lily took another sip from her goblet before answering, "Sure. Let's go."

She left the group of Sirius and Remus who were keeping an eye on a very jealous James. Peter had no idea what was going on around him. Faye and Beth were wishing Lily silent good lucks, and Cindy who was eyeing Lily and Amos.

"What do you need?" Lily asked when they were out of earshot of everyone.

"Let me just say well done on making Head Girl! I knew you'd be the one!" He said. She grinned in thanks. "What I wanted to ask you right now was… um…" He scratched his head, "Do you want to… go out on a Hogsmeade trip sometime?"

Lily's eyes widened, "Of course!" she said already excited.

"Great," Amos said as if he were expecting her to decline. "I'll meet you at 8:00 in front of the transfiguration classroom!"

"8:00? You got it!" She watched him walk away before heading back into the Great Hall.

"Lily," Beth said as her friend sat down again. "You're blushing! Something good happen?" she asked with a wink.

"Oh yeah," Lily said joyfully.

"Are you guys having trouble with anything?" James asked talking over Faye. "I'm having trouble with Divination."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "It's getting pretty hard this year. I'll help you if I find out what I'm supposed to do!"

"Ah, I'll just BS it! I'd probably get an 'O' anyways! Then again, it'd be nice if _someone_ would help me," He eyed Lily as he emphasized '_someone_.'

He was still eyeing her until she sighed and finally said, "Fine. I'll help you."

"Thanks, Evans," He replied.

The happiness Lily gained from Amos was quickly vanishing by James's new attitude. Even when he was an arrogant prat, he never acted this way towards her. '_At least I'll have Amos to look forward to_,' she thought, never noticing the glint in Cindy's eye.

::End Chapter::

****

Reviewers

****

LilyEvans221: How cool for you! You read and reviewed the first chapter, right when I was going to upload the second! Thanks for the review! (I hope this one isn't as big of a cliff hanger)

****

tatoum: Thanks for the review! I'll attempt to update every week (that's pretty much as fast as I can at the moment)

****

Crimsonmyst: BLEAH! Hey, big sister! As you continue to go through this story, you'll see quite a lot of plots from a few manga that we've read, or anime we've seen. If you can name them all in the last chapter (in order), I'll give you 1 nickel! This chapter's manga reference is quite… easily spotted, though… kinda…

****

PolarPotterBear: what a cute penname! Thanks for the review!

****

lillysgirl: Thanks for the review! I'll keep updating (about) once a week!

****

Angel Street: Ahaha! Glad you liked the Farty Party thing (it used to be my catch phrase)! I'll update about once a week

****

MidiMalfoy: Oh, man! I love your penname! Its… BEAUTIFUL! I'll update about once a week (I hope that's fast enough)

****

me: Thanks so much for the review. It was short, demanding, but I LOVED it!

****

pInKpIlLo6: Hee hee! Glad you liked the "farty party!" (I used to say it all the time when I was younger) Thanks for the review!

****

Emrisah: Thanks for the review! I'll keep writing, and update about once a week!

****

Ti: I won't forget to e-mail you! But thank goodness you liked this story. I thought it was crap when I first started writing it!!!

****

Windowseat Wonderer: You can't wait to see where I'm going with this? NEITHER CAN I BWAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

****

padfoot: Thanks for promising to keep reading! I promise to keep writing for this story!

****

crazykitt3n: Yeah, didn't I make those kids little pricks? Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!

****

spotted kitten: I'll read your story just as soon as my testing week is done. Going into high school next year, and I heard they look at those scores to see where they should put me. (FREAKS ME OUT, MAN!) So just give me a few more days, and I'll read it.

****

Lillianna-Rose: Thanks, but the plotline isn't very original. Actually, I'm taking bits and pieces from different things I've seen and read, sticking them together, and giving them a LOAD of credit when this story's done!

****

SKIPPY--X33: Skippy? I understand the X3, but I don't understand the excess 3, or… Skippy. Oh, whatever! I saw _Love Actually_, and I saw SNAPE! MWAHAHA! N e wais, thanks for reviewing!

****

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: And if you keep reading this story, I'll keep writing! That makes us just keep going in a circle… u keep reading, and I'll keep writing, which will make you keep reading, that makes me keep writing… You get the picture! Thanks for the review!!

****

Thanks to all the Reviewers!


	3. Never Assume

****

Disclaimer: I do not own (some) of the characters, (almost all) the words, (most of) the phrases, ETC.

::Chapter 3: Never Assume::

Lily's hand seemed to fly across the parchment in front of her as she worked on her Transfiguration essay.

The Grandfather clock to her right chimed 7 times. She sighed to herself, "It's time to meet Potter in the North tower." She left her parchment and quill where they were, pulled out her stack of Tarot cards and headed towards the North Tower.

She soon found herself having too much difficulty climbing up the ladder. Keeping her Tarot cards in her pocket while she climbed, she'd look down every once in a while to make sure her cards didn't fall out at any time or that no one was standing there and looking up her skirt. Finally making it to the top, she pushed the trap door open and pulled herself in.

"Thanks a bunch, Evans," James greeted her. "So you're going to help me with the gibberish we've been learning, right?"

"Yes," Lily said in a mono-toned voice. She took a seat and began to catch her breath.

"Amos?" Cindy said as she _accidentally_ walked into someone at in the library. "Oh, it is you!"

"Yoon, right?" Amos asked. "You're one of Lily's friend, if I'm not mistaken"

The feigned pleased look on Cindy's face twitched slightly. She wasn't fond of being known as _Lily's friend_, but to keep her act up, she said in a sweet voice, "Yup, yup! Tell me, you have a thing for Lily, right?"

Blood rushed to his face as he answered, "Yes, I guess you can say that. Why do you ask though?"

"Oh dear," Cindy muttered sadly. "Oh dear, oh dear. I guess it's better to tell you, but I think there's a thing going on between Lily Evans and James Potter. You know him? The Head Boy?"

For a split second, a worried look appeared on his face, but he fought against it. "No, that can't be true! She's hated him for years, and besides-" his face reddened more "-we have a date on Hogsmeade weekend."

"Um…" Cindy looked away. "I think she's having a date with Potter in the North Tower right now, actually…"

"A _date_?" he asked suddenly. "No way, Yoon. Come on, I'll go prove it to you."

He led her to the North Tower, not noticing her evil grin. After climbing the ladder, he peaked through the trap door. Off at one of the tables was James sitting down and Lily scooted up right next to him. Lily was laughing as James watched her. The look in his eyes showed he was obviously treasuring every moment he had with her.

Amos slid down the ladder sadly.

Meanwhile, Lily pulled the card out of James's hand and showed it to him. "The card is called _The Lovers_, not _The Rapists_!"

"Well it might as well be _The Rapists_! Look at them! The guy seems to be enjoying himself. The girl on the other hand-"

"She looks the same as he does," Lily laughed.

"Exactly! She's a _dude_! That one in the back's probably anal-raping the chick-dude-thing!"

"Please tell me I was wrong," Cindy told Amos at the bottom of the ladder.

"No, Yoon, you were right," he said sadly. "They're having a date… after she said she'd go out with me…"

"It's okay, Amos," Cindy said soothingly. "It'll be alright. You'll see!" She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Just don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Yoon," he said. "But I think I'll head back to the Hufflepuff Common Room and think about things for myself."

"So what's my homework for tonight, Professor Evans?" James asked jokingly.

"Your _homework_ is to remember a few of the Tarot cards!" she said.

"You got it! And while I do that, you can correct the mistakes I had on my Transfiguration essay!" He handed her the paper.

She took the papers in shock. That's when she remembered: _I'm just his little puppet_. Taking the 2 foot long essay, she nodded. "I'll hand it back to you tomorrow after Potions then. I'll just see you in the Great Hall."

"Aye-aye!"

Lily looked over James's Transfiguration Essay once more when she woke up. "He's writing pretty neat, actually. He just sucks at spelling." She yawned. She was about to walk away from it before she suddenly turned to it. "Wait a minute. He's an 'O' student. Why would he make so many mistakes?"

She scanned over the essay; all of the misspelled words had more letters needed. That's when it hit her. She put all the cut out letters together on a spare bit of parchment and it read:

__

Hey, Evans! Lets get to know each other more. What's your favorite flower?

She looked at the secret message and began to laugh to herself.

"Here's the essay you told me to hold, Potter," Lily handed him back the essay. On the top was a lily flower.

He grinned to himself as he sat down. While putting it away in his book bag Amos Diggory walked over.

"Hey, Amos!" Lily said perkily. "I found out the Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend! So where do you want to meet again?"

He gave her a dark look, causing her to shut up. "_I_ don't want to meet with _you_. Actually, I'm here to talk to Cindy."

Cindy looked up acting surprised. "_Me?_"

"Yeah," He said. "Hey, Yoon! Do you want to meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks this Hogsmeade weekend for a date?"

"Why, of course I would!"

"Great! I'll meet you-"

James ignored the rest of Amos's sentence to look over at Lily. Her expression was filled with horror. Just when Diggory was going to walk away, James stood up and grabbed him by the shoulder. Diggory quickly turned around. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm sure you promised that weekend to _Evans_."

"And if _I'm_ not mistaken, I saw you two in the North Tower last night laughing it up," he replied.

"She was helping me with Divination, thank you very much," James said. The anger in his face would have been enough to get anyone else to run away, tail between their legs, but Amos stood his ground.

"It looked to me as if you were about to make a move on her. It also seemed as though she was waiting for it to come." Amos's voice was dangerously soft.

The rest of the student body looked over to watch the two students. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting to make sure James wouldn't make any rash moves while Faye and Beth looked in horror at what was happening. Lily wasn't looking at anything in particular; her face was emotionless and pale like a sitting doll. Cindy, on the other hand, watched to pair of boys argue in amusement.

"You shouldn't _assume_ things, Diggory," James spat. "It makes you seem like a bigger ass than you really are."

"Aren't you confident you are so great and cool," Diggory fought back. "But after you grab all the girls of Hogwarts in your palm, what will you do then?"

"What's your problem?" James asked.

"What's _yours_?"

Everything seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. James punched Amos in the stomach, causing him to fall forward. Sirius, Remus, and Peter surged forward, grabbed James and held him back. Meanwhile, Faye and Beth helped Diggory to his feet. Cindy took a quick picture for a scrapbook, and Lily ran out of the room.

::End Chapter::

****

About the Response to Reviewers

I forgot to upload this chapter yesterday, and I forgot to do all my homework, so I'll just reply to each of your reviews on the next chapter. IN OTHER WORDS: if you reviewed for the last chapter and will review for this chapter, I'll give you 2 responses! If you reviewed for one: you'll get 1 response. Hope this works!


	4. Morons

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that doesn't belong to me.

****

Reviewers for Chapter 2

****

Crimsonmyst: Well there you go! Now you're correcting my chpts. R U HAPPY??? HUH?! JP! Thankya!

****

LilyEvans221: Ah, you'll see how this'll help win Lily! MWAHAHA! It will just take a little bit, though.

****

MidiMalfoy: Nice to know you liked chapter 2! Quite a few people asked me what James was doing!

****

Windowseat Wonderer: "Cindly steals Amos and Lily's left with James…" Your guess is close enough!

****

Ti: James 'would' ask Lily to be his girlfriend, but he has another trick up his sleeve (will be revealed later).

****

Angel Street: Sorry! I forgot to update last Saturday, so I accidentally updated on the Sunday. MUCH APOLOGIES!

****

Emrisah: Yeah, I forgot to update on Saturday last week. Accidentally updated on Sunday! SO SORRY! I lost track of time!

****

spotted kitten: Thanks! I did pretty good on testing I think! How'd you do?

****

Lillianna-Rose: Oh James has a reason for doing that alright. MWAHAHAHA!

****

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks for the review! NYAHAHA!

****

pInKpIlLo6: Hee Hee! Sorry I didn't reply to your review in the last chapter!

****

Ayohna: Actually, he doesn't feel very horrible, CUZ HE HAS A TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

****

SANDLEEEEEE--x3: Oh, if you're going to watch Love Actually, don't watch it w/ your parents. HINT HINT! I watched everything w/ sarie-roo, then Mom wanted to watch it, so I watched it w/ her. She covered my eyes for sum weird reason… OH WELL! CIAO FOR NOW! 3 coco

****

End Reviewers for Chapter 2

::Chapter 4: Morons::

"POTTER!" Professor McGonagall called as soon as Lily left. "DIGGORY! IN MY OFFICE, _NOW_!"

Everyone watched as the two boys followed Professor McGonagall, shoulders hunched.

"What were you boys _thinking_?" she asked after firmly closing the door.

"_Diggory_ promised _Evans_ the Hogsmeade weekend, but he blew her off!" James spat before Amos could say anything.

"What I do in my personal life is none of _Potter's_ business!" Amos fought back angrily.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" James muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell if you don't shut up!"

"WELL BRING IT ON, FAT BOY!"

Amos's voice got louder with each spoken word. "Just to ruin your life, I'm going to follow you all around the school and-"

"I'd like to see you fit!" James yelled.

Amos got up quickly to punch James but the sound of Professor McGonagall screaming, "SIT DOWN," caused them both to jump slightly and freeze.

"Now I want you both to apologize to Ms. Evans! Within 1 hour, she will be the talk of the whole school!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," they both said in unison.

"Furthermore, I'm taking 50 points from each of your houses, and you each have detention! Speak to me later so I may give you the day, time, and place!!!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"You both are excused."

They both sighed sadly when they left Professor McGonagall's office. "You can apologize to Lily first, Potter. I'll take my turn during lunch," Amos said as he walked back towards the Great Hall. It took all of James's might not to chuck his shoe at Amos.

Shrugging, he headed back towards the Heads' Tower, hoping to find Lily there.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are we going to do about those blasted children?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily.

"They're only growing up, Minerva!" he laughed. "Let them be children for a little while longer!"

"Fine, I'll let them grow up," she fused. "But do they have to act like little morons?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should go and ask some of the students that!" He merrily got up and walked out his door.

"Cindy," Beth asked calmly. "Did you have anything to do with Amos blowing Lily off?"

"How could you think such a thing?" Cindy asked. She gave a look as if she was just back-handed.

"Because when Amos said he didn't want to meet Lily," Faye said slowly, "he asked if he could go out with you!"

"Maybe he just likes me?" Cindy tried.

"Well, maybe we can ask him right now," Beth said. She pointed straight ahead to Amos who was walking toward them. Just then, something hit him in the back, causing him to fall over someone.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, plopping down on his favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room. He yawned before continuing. "I thought Diggory was hoping to go on a date with Evans for years now. He finally gets one and he blows her off? Jeez!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, is there?" Remus said. "We don't have any control over them."

"Not yet," Sirius added darkly.

"See," Remus laughed, "it's when you say things like that when I'm not sure whether you're telling a joke or not!"

"Neither can I!" Sirius added. "Come on! Let's go outside… maybe find a tree and kiss it."

They headed downstairs and found themselves behind Diggory.

"Moony, you're the sane one! Why shouldn't I punch Diggory right now?"

Just then, something round and red slammed into Amos's butt, causing him to fall over someone.

Walking up to Lily's door, James put his ear against it and heard nothing on the other side. "Evans? Can I come in?" There was no response. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and entered the room. "Evans? Are you okay?"

There, laying on her bed and facing the wall, was Lily. She was curled up under her blankets and looked as if she didn't want to be disturbed. Nevertheless, James walked up and sat at the foot of her bed. "Sorry about the whole Great Hall thing," he said, not sure whether she was even listening. "I guess I couldn't help myself."

"It's not your fault," Lily said in a small voice. "It's Diggory's, I guess. He's so naïve."

James thought for a moment before saying, "You know what I do when I'm annoyed by someone?"

"Hex Snape?" she joked quietly.

"_No_!" He chuckled to himself. "Here! I'll show you!"

Taking her arm, he pulled her out of her room and dragged her into his. There, he opened his window and looked around. He then came back in, grabbed his broomstick and a bag filled with something round. "Come on, Evans! This'll cheer you up!"

Lily looked around as if trying to find a way out of this situation. After making sure there was nothing else she could do, she got on behind James and firmly grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He flew them both to the top of the Astronomy tower and allowed her to sit on the roof. He grabbed the bag and pulled out a red jelly ball.

"So, whose fault was it?" he asked.

"Amos."

"That moron down there?"

"Yeah."

James lifted the jelly ball over his head and threw it. Lily looked over the edge and saw it hit Amos, not in the back, but directly on the butt. He fell over, causing her to burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"I'M SO SORRY, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Amos said while getting up. A jelly ball seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit him. "PLEASE, LET ME HELP YOU UP!"

"Ah, Diggory!" Dumbledore said happily. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore! What do you need?"

"Can you tell me why you children always act like morons?"

::End Chapter::

****

Reviewers for Chapter 3

****

HEARTx3: So you found your thumbs, but you still didn't give me 2 thumbs up? HOW DARE YOU! JP!

****

lilliannarose: Well, i guess you can say Lily's being nice to James for 2 reasons: She forgot he's using her, and/or, she's falling for him! .

****

pInKpIlLo6: Oh yeah, isn't Cindy the type of friend anyone's looking for? Kinda like a cement block used as the ball for dodge ball.

****

Angel Street: Okay, I'll try to make the chapters longer after this one! MWAHAHA! But about how long do you want each chpt, the next chapter is pretty short too. Uhh, the one AFTER the next chapter!

****

Alia: Yeah, i liked that whole secret message part. Actually, i got that in the Superman Cartoon when i was about 5. For some reason, that sticks in my head.

****

Ti: Yeah, I'm friggin tired right now. Didn't get much sleep. THATS WHAT I GET FOR TAKING A NAP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY, AND DRINKING HOT COCOA b4 GOING TO BED!!!

****

Emrisah: Cindy's friendship is kinda like a butt-shot. It slowly seeks through, then it starts to sting, finally, it'll get numb... Oh geez. why did i just write that?

****

Manny2003: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to post about once a week (but sometimes I forget, heh heh)

****

Windowseat Wonderer: Sorry about the cliffies. For some reason, they're so fun to write, BWAHAHA! But then again, thats only because i'm evil.

****

MidiMalfoy: Yeah, Cindy's been getting on quite a few people's nerves. YAY! She turned out the same way i wanted her to (evil)!

****

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Good to know you like it! MUAHAHAHAHA!

****

spotted kitten: Yup! Cindy's a bitch alright!!

****

LilyFlower1001: Yeah, well! A LOT of people don't like cindy right now ((Mwahaha!))

****

lilypad-7879: Thanks!

****

QueenDiablo: Thanks for the "review!" Here's hoping you can read the rest of the chapters!!!

****

End Reviewers: Chapter 3


	5. ZAP

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that doesn't belong to me. Examples: You.

::Chapter 5: ZAP!::

Lily sat in the Heads' Common room at 4:00 AM. She woke up especially early to do James's half of the Head papers.

"Evans?" she heard his voice say from his room. "Awake so early?"

"…"

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment now, Evans?" He ran over and plopped down next to her. "Oh fine, I've been pretty harsh on you, so now I'm willing to give you something to do to me. Come on, Evans! Be a bad girl!"

She grabbed his hand and began to write on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked while trying to suppress his laughter. "This kind of tickles."

She let go of his hand and said, "You've just been zapped."

"_Zapped_?" he asked. "What's _zapped_?"

"See, on your hand, I wrote the word _zap_, showing you've been zapped. Then there should be a time for you to stop-"

"Midnight?"

"Oh yes," she said. "And whenever anyone says your name, you have to say the phrase written-- _especially_ if teachers call on you. But if a teacher says your name twice in a row, you can tell 'em you've been zapped, that is, if they don't know yet!"

He tilted his head to read what the phrase was. When he was done, his eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Does _everyone _have to end at midnight?" he asked, the old prankster glint back in his eyes.

"Of course not. _You _have to end at midnight!" She pushed the reports in front of him. "Done! Have fun, _Potter_."

"Hey, Padfoot!" James ran over, quill in hand. He took his best friend's hand and began writing quickly on it. "You've just been zapped."

"Zapped?" Sirius asked through mouthfuls.

James recited the exact explanation on what zapping was, but as he did this many of the students surrounding him heard…

As did the teachers.

"Welcome, class!" Professor McGonnagal walked into the classroom. "How are you doing today, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucious sighed and began reading off his hand, "I want to lasso in something sexy."

"I see," Professor McGonnagal said. "What do you think about that, Mr. Black?"

"I'm available."

"Do you have a say in this, Mr. Lupin?"

"I thought you were gay."

"Ms. Yoon, do you know what is going on?"

"I love you and I wanna fuck you."

"And you Mr. Snape?"

"I do too."

"What do you think about all of this, Ms. Valencia?"

"You're all a bunch of kiss-ups."

"I see," Professor McGonnagal said merrily. She was obviously enjoying herself. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"You're a sexy beast and I want to ride you around your world wearing only socks," James read off his hand. "What do you think, _Professor McGonnagal_?"

"I like to watch you children when you sleep."

"Lily," Faye laughed. "This is kinda fun! Did you bring this game back?"

"Yes," she replied. "I guess you can say that."

"Hey, Lils," Beth ran over. "Let me see your hand really fast?"

"I'm sorry," Lily said hiding her hands in her pockets. "I couldn't hear you, _Beth_."

"What's my name?"

"Beth."

"What's my name?"

"Beth."

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius came over. "Who zapped you?"

"I'm not sure," Remus looked up from his book. "I woke up and this was on my hand. I'm pretty sure it was you, Sirius."

"I'm available, Remus."

"I thought you were gay."

At least half of the student body had been zapped, if not more. James was quite enjoying himself, walking through the halls and saying everyone's names.

"Good afternoon, Jennifer!"

"I like to touch myself when I'm wet."

"And how are you, Mr. Wood?"

"I think my last name is a perfect description of how I always am."

"And how has your day been, Professor Flitwick?"

"What I'm missing in height up above, I make up for down below, _Mr. Potter_."

"You're a sexy beast and I want to ride you around your world wearing only socks, sir," James replied joyfully. "Is there anyone specific with a good zap?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick replied. "How about having a nice chat with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Aye-aye!" James laughed and headed back towards the Heads' Tower. He picked up the Heads' Reports and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said merrily.

"You're a sexy beast and I want to ride you around your world wearing only socks!" James said. "Here are the reports, Professor Albus Dumbledore!"

"Ah." His eyes twinkled as he recited: "You make me hot inside; lets tango."

James's face was turning red. It was one thing to hear someone say that, another thing to hear an old man say that, and a really great thing to hear an old teacher say that to a student. "I-" James tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. "I see. Well, see you, sir!"

"Wait, Mr. Potter! You didn't say hi to this person!" It was then that James realized there was a boy sitting next to Professor Dumbledore. The boy looked between the ages of 15 and 17. "This is Nathan."

"I'm a cowboy, will you be my bull?" Nathan read off his hand. "Nice to meet you. I transferred here from America. I hope to see you around. It has been nice staying with the headmaster so far!" He turned to Dumbledore and grinned. "You're a very nice person, Professor Dumbledore!"

"You make me hot inside; lets tango."

"If you wish it." Nathan stood and held up his arms for Dumbledore to take.

Before James could see what Dumbledore's reaction was, he ran out of the room, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter when he got back to the tower.

At 7:03, James headed out of the Heads' Tower to look for Lily; their rounds were going to begin in about 17 minutes. He headed to the Gryffindor tower, where she most likely was.

"Sixty-two thousand, four hundred forty-three," James said to the Fat Lady.

The door opened a crack, but before he fully entered, he heard some of the girls in the common room talking. Just then, Lily's voice seemed to be heard more clearly than the others as she said:

"I think Potter's pretty cute."

James stood brain-dead for 2 minutes before entering. "Evans? It's almost time for our rounds."

"Oh, hey Potter! You know my friend _Beth_."

"What's my name?"

"Beth."

"What's my name?"

"Beth."

"What's my name?"

"Oh stop it already!" Faye said, throwing a pillow at Lily. "Go and do your rounds already. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

They began searching the halls for anyone doing anything stupid.

"Hey, Padfoot!" James called halfway through their rounds. "I gave your zap up until 6:15. Are you free now, _Sirius_?"

"The lump in my pants is named _Tiny Tim_."

"What?" Lily laughed. "Who got you?"

"Remus."

"Good luck with that, mate!" James laughed. "See you!"

Their rounds finished quickly, finding that no one was doing anything against the rules tonight.

"That has to be a record," Lily said once they re-entered the room. "Not one person doing anything bad tonight!"

"Yeah, well," James scratched his head. "Hey, when I was going to get you from the Gryffindor Dorm, I heard you say something weird… um…"

"Ah," Lily chuckled slightly. "You mean _I think Potter's pretty cute_?"

"Yeah."

"That's my zap!" She lifted her hand so he could see the word _ZAP _written on it. "Just to get me, they tied me up with ropes until they were done."

"Oh." The look on James's face was now filled with sadness, as if something he had been waiting for his whole life was a dud.

"Err… are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," James replied in a small voice. "I just thought when you said that… that… uh, never mind."

"Hey, wait!" Lily called. "Tell me! What did you think when I said-"

"Uh, never mind. It doesn't really matter anyways." From the sound in his voice, it was obvious he felt uncomfortable in the room. "So, g'night."

"Uh, goodnight."

As he walked up the stairs, part of Lily's brain was willing for her to go after him just to apologize for something she knew was wrong, but no matter how much she tried to go after him, she couldn't move. A part of her pulled her back.

::End Chapter::

****

Author's Note: This chapter was based on something that happened to me at school the other day. But in school, it wasn't 'teachers zapping teachers' and 'students zapping students.' Uh, no. It was, 'Teachers zapping students' and 'students zapping teachers.' That was pretty brutal (_BTW: My zap was: YOU MAKE ME FEEL BRAND NEW!_) Um, yeah. That's all I wanted to say, and since I'm probably going to upload this on May the 29, then Happy 14th b-day to me Mwah!

****

Reviewers

****

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Glad you liked the last chapter! :D I hope you liked this one too!

****

MidiMalfoy: He's probably going to be a nice guy in the end, y'know? Cedric was nice in the fourth book, so why would his dad be a dick (its just his dad was the only person I could think of that would be in their year as well, so I always use him).

****

Windowseat Wonderer: Yeah, last chapter was pretty short, BUT SO WAS THIS ONE! MWAHAHA! Oh well, I'm sure Cindy will have a few more tricks up her sleeve that'll show up sooner or later.

****

Night Tinker Bell: Ooh, la la! Nice penname! Anyways, like I said to the other reviewers: I'll try to update about once a week!

****

lilypad-7879: I didn't make this chapter as cute as the last one (sorry) I made it more humor-full. Anyways, I started off writing humor fics, I still haven't gotten rid of that trait. (MWAHAHA)

****

Emrisah: Usually in my Fanfics, I have at _least_ one weird character (I started off writing humor-full fanfics on an old penname I shall never speak of again). In the Harry Potter series, it's usually Dumbledore and Sirius. But if I just write a fic that's meant to be humor… then they're all weird (ESPECIALLY Harry).

****

pInKpIlLo6: Ahaha! Usually in my (serious) marauder fics, the 2 weirdest characters are Sirius (on the students half) and Dumbledore (on the teachers half)! Glad you like it!

****

Angel Street: I hope you liked this chapter! It was more humor-full than what I had expected it to be.

****

crazykitt3n: Ahaha! In my (serious) marauder fics, I always have 2 weirder characters. Dumbledore (for the teachers half) and Sirius (for the students half). Sorry, I can't help it! I started off writing in the humor sections on an old penname (I shall never speak of again).

****

Ti: I'll read your poem once my tests are done. JEEZ! THE TEACHERS ARE KILLING US WITH TESTS! In fact, today we received a test that NO ONE finished. L That's _not_ cool!… actually, y'know what? I'll read it right now! Okay, I'll review under the penname: LauraLove

****

James-Padfoot: Ah, long one after this one. I gotta admit, this chapter was pretty short as well. Sorry about that. Oh, and sorry if you find this to be a cliffhanger.

****

Crimsonmyst: AHAHAHA! They're so **weird**! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! L8R sistah-sistah! Never knew how much I missed ya! Now everybody will see how different we have come to be! Sistah SISTAH!

****

End Reviewers


	6. Happy Birthday

Author: I do not own anything in this story. Example: You.

::Chapter 5: Happy Birthday::

"Oh, good morning, Potter!" Lily greeted him the next morning.

"Morning, Evans," he muttered before walking into the bathroom.

James began ignoring her, just as she feared. She wasn't exactly sure why, but her biggest guess was he was slightly embarrassed that he thought her zap was her real opinion. "I might as well see what happens today then," she whispered to herself before heading to the Great Hall.

James splashed water into his face. _'What am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. _'Ignoring her won't do anything! Besides, she probably forgot all about last night… right?'_ Drying his face, he opened the door before realizing she already left. Shrugging to himself, he headed towards the Great Hall.

"Get out of my way, you filthy mudblood!" One of the Slytherins rammed into her. "Why do they even allow people like you into these halls without paying a punishment? In fact," he thought to himself for a moment, "bow down to me. You should kneel before those who are better than you!"

Lily looked him straight in the eye before turning away and heading past him. She didn't realize the Slytherin boy's friends were surrounding her.

"Get back here, Magical Hobo!" One of them called. They grabbed Lily tightly by the arm, causing her to drop her books with a loud '_clang_!' "Did we say you could leave?"

Lily looked at the person that was clinging to her arm. "Get off of me," she said in a tired sort of voice. After 7 years of taking this kind of crap, she was getting used to it.

"Oh-ho-ho!" One of the Slytherin's called. "Looks like the little girl has some spunk!" This time, the one talking was a female. One of the 2 females in the whole group actually. She had dirty blonde hair and a long crooked nose that was hard to look away from. "But she shouldn't talk to us like that! Maybe we should punish you!"

"You could try," Lily said, pulling herself free. "Or you could let me continue heading for the Great Hall! As for me, I vote for number two! You?"

"Shut up!" The gang leader yelled at Lily. Lily didn't even flinch, causing the gang leader's anger to grow. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

"Actually," someone from behind him said. They all turned around to see James standing there. "Give _me_ one good reason why I shouldn't kill _you_ right now!"

All the Slytherins took their attention away from Lily and turned towards James. Lily found this a suitable time to pick up her books.

"No one told you to come to this mudblood's rescue, Potter!"

"Similar to how no one told you to pick on Ms. Evans?"

The Slytherin boy had nothing to say other than, "Blood traitor." He then signaled his friends to follow him away.

James sighed after they left. He looked down and saw Lily trying to place everything that fell back into order. Walking over and kneeling next to her, he began to help gather the papers. "Sorry I didn't get here in time so you wouldn't have to drop all your papers."

"No problem," Lily said thankfully. "They're yours anyways!" 

Confused, he looked down at the top paper and realized it was the notes he asked her to copy for him. She laughed before handing him the rest. "I believe these are yours!" Getting up she continued to prance towards the Great Hall. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder.

"Lily!" Beth greeted. "How are you doing, my good friend?"

"I'm fine," Lily said. "Greeting me so happily? What do you want to know?"

"Did you make a Birthday Wish List? Your present is always the hardest to get because we never know what you want!" Beth said loud enough for the people on the Slytherin side to hear.

"Cheers!" Everyone that agreed with her raised their goblets.

"I like whatever you guys get me, okay?" She laughed. "Just surprise me!"

"Whatever," Beth turned away and began to think of what to buy.

"Well," Cindy said loudly. "Since its your birthday, and you're poor and all, I guess _anything_ would seem like a good present. As for me, I want jewelry. I'm sorry, Lily! I guess you don't know what jewelry is!"

"It's okay, Cindy," Lily smiled bitterly. "I'm sure you don't know what it feels like to wear jewelry, much less what it looks like."

A few people that were listening laughed to themselves. Cindy turned red before saying, "_Yes_, I _do_ know what jewelry looks like! In fact, Amos got me this!" She pulled out a mood necklace that was the shape of a cat. "Isn't he romantic?"

"A cat?" Faye asked as she examined the necklace. "Aren't you allergic to cats?"

"It's not a _cat_," Cindy said looking affronted. "It's a dove!"

The three girls looked at her necklace, squinting and tilting their heads, as if that would help see the dove.

"Oh, you guys don't know anything!" Cindy said as the necklace turned a violent shade of red. She got up and headed out.

"I forgot that Evan's Birthday was coming up!" James muttered as he sat down. He looked across the table where Faye and Beth were getting up to follow Cindy. "Hey, Moony," James said after the two girls passed by them. "You've been pretty good friends with Evans since the beginning of first year, right?"

"I guess you could say that," Remus said. "After all, out of all of us, I _was_ the only one that didn't make fun of her!"

"That's the spirit," James said, obviously not paying attention. "Could you go over there and ask her what she wants for her birthday?"

Remus got up and headed to the other side of the table. James could see him ask her and laugh after she answered.

"What'd she say?" James asked once he got back. "Did she say what she wanted?"

Remus crossed his heart, "She wants true love!"

Just then, James slapped him across the arm. "Be serious!"

"I am!" Remus laughed. "Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow. Maybe you could ask her tomorrow?"

"Only if she doesn't answer today," James said. He got his plate and began filling it with scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. "Sirius, can you go try?"

Lily watched Remus walk towards James who slapped him across the arm. "I guess he asked for Potter," she muttered silently. "Good thing he isn't as embarrassed as this morning."

She began getting a second helping of hash browns when Sirius strutted up. He sat down in front of her and turned to her. "Hey, Tiger Lily," He said before meowing.

Lily looked at him oddly. "What do you need, exactly?"

"So I hear your birthday is coming up!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Exactly what do you want?"

"How about my sister's death?" She asked casually. "That sounds cheap!"

"Aye-aye!" Sirius walked towards James. He seemed to tell him what Lily wanted by making stabbing movements. James punched him in the shoulder and apparently asked Peter to go ask her.

"Hi, Lily," Peter squeaked in a small voice. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Hiya, Peter!" Lily said cheerfully. "How about something I can ride around school?"

Peter shrugged and headed back to James. As soon as he told James what Lily said, the whole group looked at Lily startled. She laughed at the expression on their faces.

"Hello, Potter," Lily said once she saw James coming her way. "Are you going to ask me the same questions they asked?"

"Of course," James said casually as he sat down. "So, whaddya want?"

"Anything," Lily said simply.

"_Anything_?" he asked. "Even if I get you a naked Sirius in a box?"

"Just as long as he's wrapped in the box!" She laughed.

"Then that'll be my backup present," he said while walking away.

"Maybe she'll want one of these," James said picking up a necklace. '_But she probably has a lot of these…_'

"Going shopping for your _girlfriend_?" A young witch, about the age of 30, came up to the counter. "How cute!"

He looked at the witch and replied, "She's not my girlfriend." He then threw the necklace back on the counter before running out. He then ran into a pile of stuffed animals.

"Hey, Prongs," Peter squeaked. "Are you going to get Lily a stuffed animal?"

He picked up a stuffed mongoose and squeezed it. It then shouted, "I SEE YOU WHEN YOU SLEEP!"

James tossed the stuffed animal to Peter, "No thanks."

Running out the door he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell into a photo place next to Remus. "Hey, James. You going to get Lily a picture of something nice?"

He looked up at a picture crescent moon. The picture seemed to back up to show 2 people making out under it. "Oh, hells no!"

He walked out and saw Sirius in a different shop. Hoping his best friend would help him, he walked into the shop, "Hey, Padfoot!"

"Hey, Prongs! Are you going to get Lily a spork?"

It was then that James realized they were in a utensils store. "No thanks."

Lily woke up the morning of her birthday. On the foot of her bed was a stack of presents. She fell over and began opening them one by one. Faye gave her a dress, Beth gave her a book, and the presents went on. At the very bottom were the four marauders' presents.

She unwrapped Peters. It was a stuffed stag. A note next to it read _'I can't get you anything you can ride, so how about this?'_

Lily laughed as she began to open Sirius's present. It was a dagger. His present, as well, had a note. _'I thought about killing your sister, but I decided if you killed her, then you can see her pain as well! MEOW!'_

Lily looked over to the next present. One from James. Curious, she opened the package and pulled out-

A stack of his homework.

Sighing she muttered, "I guess it's my fault for telling him anything."

She began looking over his homework.

Tossing the homework aside, she opened Remus's package. This time, the note lay on top of the present. It read, _'I thought about what you wanted… _true love_… and I got you this.'_

She flipped the note over to find a picture of James. She looked at it before putting it away and picking up his homework again. She tried to make a secret message out of his eight mistakes:

n /ln7 !

(a/n: eight mistakes include spaces)

She squinted at it and tried taking the first letter of each of the different pieces… but she didn't know why there were so many 'n's. Shrugging she tossed it aside and headed downstairs.

Little did she know that James wanted her to write his mistakes on a piece of parchment and flip it over. For if she did, his mistakes would have spelled:

i LuV u

::End Chapter::

Reviews for chapter 5 

Lillianna-Rose: Glad you enjoyed that last chapter! I LOVED WRITING IT!

jade eyes1: Ahaha! I've never heard of the zap you explained to me. I showed zap the way i've known since 1st grade! OH WELL! PS: thanks for the birthday greeting!

DezTiny: Thanks for the birthday greeting? You've never heard of zap before? I've been talking to a few of my other friends (from different schools) and they haven't either. Hmm... Well... Have fun zapping people! (My favorite is: You make me feel brand new)

Optical Illusions: I just can't get him to blackmail her! I thought of a perfect story, but whenever i get him to start blackmailing, i throw that chapter away and work on somthing more humorous!

brinky1126: As of right now, Lily doesn't get along with James, but James wants to get along with Lily.

Some12: Zaps weren't in during the beginning of this year (at my school)... but then my Social Studies teacher pulled out his red pen and started zapping. His favorite was, "We need a pop quiz"

Emrisah: If you really want it to work at your school, you zap a REALLY weird teacher first,and (if you're lucky) he/she'll spread it along. Thats what someone did. My teacher was zapped with, "CLEAR YOUR DESKS FOR ANOTHER POP QUIZ!"

James-Padfoot: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! It was so much fun to write about 1 of my days at school!!!

PolarPotterBear: Have fun with the zapping game. (For an interesting day, zap the weirder teachers at your school)

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Ahahaha! Thanks so much for the review! Makes me so happy that you actually like my story! :)

SANDLE: Mwahahaha! I DIDn'T KNOW I SPELLED LUSCIOUS'S NAME WRONG! oops!

Windowseat Wonderer: Oh yeah, that last chapter was DEFINITLY based on what happened at my school. My teachers are on the weirder side. Thanks for the review!

brinky: Thanks for the review! :) It was short but sweet!

pInKpIlLo6: Mwahaha! I hope starting zapping goes well at your school, too! For some reason, it seems more fun than it was when i was younger...

**Crimsonmyst: **Yeah, zap is awsome. I wonder who started it all... MAYBE LAURENCE ;D


	7. Looks Can be Deceiving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story. The things I do not own [probably] belong to Ms. JK Rowling  
  
**.::Chapter 7: Looks can be deceiving::.**  
  
"Good evening everyone!" Professor Dumbledore called out to everyone on Sunday night. "First, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student, Mr. Nathan Royce!" The Great Hall erupted in applause as the boy that James had seen in Professor Dumbledore's office stood up in front of the crowd of students. "Mr. Royce has actually been here for a few days, but we had to get him settled with the school."  
  
"Hello," Nathan said loud enough for everyone to hear. He didn't seem as embarrassed as most students would be when put in his situation.  
  
Off from the side, Professor McGonagall came out carrying the Sorting Hat. She placed the hat upon his head and it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The boy walked off and sat next to Lily.  
  
"Now that's settled," Dumbledore said after the applause from the Gryffindor died away, "Tuck in."  
  
"How do you think the new student is?" Sirius asked. "I hope he doesn't take all my ladies away from me."  
  
"He's nice," James said ignoring the last sentence Sirius said. "I met him in Dumbledore's office while everyone was getting zapped.  
  
"That's good to know," Remus said. "And I think Sirius has nothing to worry about for Nathan to be taking all of his 'ladies.'"  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Good, but why do you say that?"  
  
"Because James is the one that'll have to worry," Remus said simply. "From what it looks like, he's making moves on Lily."  
  
The group stared across the table where Lily was giggling at something Nathan said.  
  
"So," James said once he and Lily were alone in their common room. "Royce is nice, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Saw you two talking in the Great Hall. You sure were warming up to him. Gonna go out now?"  
  
Lily's cheeks turned a rosy shade. "Oh, I don't know. I probably can't with all of my work and your work!"  
  
James laughed with her.  
  
James and Lily were walking towards the Great Hall the next morning before stopping from a, "Hey, Evans!" They turned around and Nathan was standing there. "This school's so nice, but maybe you could give me a tour tonight?"  
  
James wasn't sure whether this was Nathan's way of asking someone to a date. Just to be safe, he blurted out, "Evans would, but tonight she's supposed to help me with my half of the Heads' reports."  
  
"Oh," Nathan said looking slightly disappointed. "Okay then, maybe another time!"  
  
He walked off as Lily gave James a puzzled look. "What was that about?"  
  
"You could help me learn how to do my half of the reports, or you can just do mine for the rest of the year, you know," James said the first thing that came to his head. "I'm just trying to help you out."  
  
Lily smiled, "It would help me out even more if you'd stop making me do your work."  
  
"Yes, that'd help me out," James scratched his head. "But how would that help me out?"  
  
Lily just shook her head as she walked off.  
  
James spent the rest of the day stopping Nathan from asking Lily out on dates. It was quite exhausting; that is, it was quite exhausting until he thought of an idea.  
  
"POTTER!" Lily screamed as she barged into his room. "Since WHEN was I DATING YOU?"  
  
James looked lazily at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about?" Lily asked furiously. "Finally Nathan and I are alone, the perfect time for him to ask me out without you getting in the way, but he doesn't do anything. So I ask him what he's doing later, and he replies, 'I'd tell you, but wouldn't your boyfriend get mad at me?'"  
  
She looked as if she were about to attack him immediately. "Oh, that."  
  
"Yes that," she spat. "So answer my question! Since when was I dating you?"  
  
"Since I found out your little secret," James replied.  
  
Lily looked at him as if she were about to jump up and down on his face until he were dead. Resisting the idea, she turned around and walked away.  
  
'I hope this is a good idea,' James muttered to himself.  
  
The next day, Lily was walking towards the Great Hall. She was trying her best to forget about the night before when something slipped into her hand. Looking down, she saw James' fingers intertwined with hers. "Hello, Darling."  
  
She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. "Fine, how long am I going to have to put up with this crap?"  
  
"Until Royce stops messing with you," James replied.  
  
"Why do you even care?" She asked angrily.  
  
"He has something up his sleeve," James replied. "I know people like him."  
  
"What would he have up his sleeve?" Lily asked trying to pull her hand away. "He's a freaking year younger than us! I'd be able to resist anything he throws at me! I RESISTED ALL THE CRAP YOU GAVE ME!"  
  
He looked at her, "Just trust me."  
  
They entered the Great Hall, hand in hand. The whole student body seemed to look at them. James just smiled, taking in all the attention. Lily, on the other hand, turned bright red before pulling her hand away from his and sitting with her friends.  
  
"So, Evans," Nathan said. "Do you want to go out next Hogsmeade weekend? I need someone to show me around."  
  
"I'd like to," Lily said. She looked across the table where James was staring at her. "But I don't think my boyfriend would enjoy that." She said in a disgusted sort of way.  
  
"Okay," Nathan said before walking away.  
  
Once he was safely away, she flipped James off.  
  
"Hey Nathan," Lily ran up to him. "I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common Room at 8:00 to show you around Hogsmeade. Just make sure you don't tell James about this. We're not really going out; he's just a little whore sometimes."  
  
Nathan looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Evans."  
  
Lily blushed scarlet before stalking away.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING!" James screamed while banging on a pan.  
  
Lily slammed her door open. "Potter… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"It's Hogsmeade weekend!" He cheered merrily. "Do you want this to be our first date?"  
  
She glared at him. "I'll make this simple enough so even you could understand. NO!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" He laughed. "I'll go spend time with Sirius and Remus!"  
  
He walked away leaving Lily alone. "5:30," she read once James left. "He's such a moron."  
  
Lily stalked back to her bed and fell asleep. In 1 hour, she woke up and began getting ready to show Nathan around Hogsmeade. Once the clock hit seven, she knew James already left and began to relax. "At least I won't have to face him if he barges in."  
  
She headed towards the Great Hall and ate a quick breakfast.  
  
"Morning," Beth said as she sat down. "Why are you all dressed up?"  
  
"I'm going to show that new student around Hogsmeade," Lily said as casually as she could.  
  
"I see," someone from behind her said. Lily felt Faye take a seat next to her. "If you're just going to show him around, how come you're blushing?"  
  
Lily smiled and scratched her head. "No reason."  
  
"Hey, Evans," Nathan called as Lily entered the room. "You look gorgeous!"  
  
Lily felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Thanks, but you can call me Lily, if you want."  
  
"But I don't know you that well. I'll be fine with your given name, Ms. Evans," He walked over and kissed her hand.   
  
"L-l-l-let-t-t-s g-g-g-o," Lily stuttered.  
  
She led him around Hogsmeade from the Three Broomsticks, to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"It sure is getting really cold out here," Nathan said. "Let's head back to the Gryffindor Common room. I'll show you a few photos of my family if you want."  
  
"Sure," Lily smiled at the idea.  
  
The Common Room was packed. "Ehh," Nathan smiled sadly. "Maybe we can't stay here after all… unless…" He grabbed Lily's hand. "Follow me."  
  
He pulled her through the crowds of people and up the staircase leading towards the Boys' dorm.  
  
"Here," he sat down on his four-poster bed and patted the spot next to him. "You can sit here."  
  
"LILY!" James screeched when he entered the Heads' Tower. "I BROUGHT YOU BACK SOMETHING IRRESISTABLE!" He paused, "ME! USE ME AS YOU WILL, I SHANT COMPLAIN!"  
  
There was no answer. He scratched his head. "Lily?"  
  
Once again, he was greeted with silence.  
  
Sitting down in front of the fire, he began thinking of the places Lily would be until it hit him. He got up and began running as fast as he could towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"That was a cute photo album!" Lily laughed. "Thanks for showing m-"  
  
It was then when she noticed Nathan was looking at her. His chocolate brown eyes had a greedy look in them. It caused a shiver to go down Lily's spine. He moved his face closer to her.  
  
"Sorry!" Lily said while getting up. "I think I heard James calling me! You know… my boyfriend?"  
  
"You said he wasn't your boyfriend," Nathan said. "Don't be so scared, Evans. A few kisses wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Uhh," she tried heading for the door, but he pulled her back down. "That… hurts," Lily winced. He was grabbing her wrist so tight it felt as if it could fall of at any moment.  
  
"I won't hurt you." He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Lily."  
  
It was then that Lily realized she couldn't get away from him. She was trapped.  
  
::End Chapter::  
  
**reviewers**  
  
**Ti:** I hope she sees it somehow. I'm not sure yet. I don't plan out my stories. :P  
  
**SANDLE:** Well, since you just saw this chpt, are you happy i updated "soon" WAAH! SCHOOL'S ALREADY OVER! :'(  
  
**Optical Illusions:** Happy late birthday! Thanks for the awsome review!  
  
**pInKpIlLo6:** Thanks for the review. HA! James actually got technical... its amazing  
  
**spotted kitten:** Thanks for the review! Glad to know you liked chapter 5, and GLAD TO KNOW YOU UPDATED! :D  
  
**Crimsonmyst:** Yup! dances GAH  
  
**Angel Street:** Yup! Zap is so cool. My teacher brought it back, which is kinda weird!  
  
**eruve tinwen:** Ah, i'm sure she'll see it sooner or later. I'm not sure though. Quite a few people asked me if she could find it. Oh well, i'll fit it in somewhere.  
  
**spotted kitten:** Yeah, everyone used to say "i love you!" Thats what we used to do, but now our teacher invited us to the way i wrote in the story. :D  
  
end Reviewers


	8. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that doesn't belong to me. Most of the things I do not own belong to Ms JK Rowling.  
  
**Author's note**: Sorry, there are probably loads of grammatical errors in this chapter.  
  
.::Chapter 8: Things Just Keep Getting Worse::.  
  
'_Oh God_,' Lily thought to herself. '_Now what the hell am I supposed to do?!_' She quickly kneed Nathan in the crotch and headed for the door.

* * *

"If that ass wipe is still alive," James muttered furiously to himself, "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
'_Where would they be?_' he thought to himself. '_Augh. They're probably in Hogsmeade!_' Shaking his head, he ran towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nathan yelled. His voice was a few pitches higher than normal.  
  
Lily began to run out the door when Nathan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in.

* * *

Before he could leave the school, James tripped over something. Looking down, it was a something that looked oddly familiar. "Son of a-"

* * *

Lily pushed Nathan off as hard as she could. "Get away from me, you prick!"  
  
"Why resist?" Nathan replied. "I know you want me!"  
  
"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm a year younger than you! You could easily resist anything I throw at you, right?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"You heard," she yelled. "You were listening to the conversation James and I were having!"  
  
"I'll answer once I'm done," Nathan replied and began making his way towards Lily once more.

* * *

"Hey, mate!" Sirius stopped James. "What's up?"  
  
"This!" He shoved something in front of Sirius's face. "What's this?"  
  
"That's Lily's green hair band, right? You gave that to her for a Christmas present in 1st year, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"That's what I thought!" James sighed. "Do you know where Lily is?"  
  
"I saw her walk into the Gryffindor common room about 20 minutes ago... with Royce, if I'm not mistaken!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Thank me again later," Sirius winked.

* * *

Once more, Lily kicked Nathan off, only this time in the chest. That's when something popped into her mind. She couldn't get out... and resisting is only making him angry. What was she to do now? Just the thought of that caused her to lose all strength.  
  
'_It's okay Lily! Just think happy thoughts! Happy thoughts... happy thoughts... then something will come and help. Think positive_.' She thought to herself. She racked her brain trying to think of different good things, but nothing came up. Over and over she searched her brain for something happy, but her mind was blank. Once more she searched her brain until it landed on one thing:  
  
James.  
  
_**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Merry Christmas, Evans!" James yelled merrily. "I used up my money on everything else, but since I don't like you, here's something off the street!"  
  
Lily took the small packaged wrapped in toilet paper, smiling to herself. "Thanks."  
  
She opened the package and found a green hair ribbon with a small note on it. She squinted hard until she could read the note: "You suck."  
  
"Gee thanks, Potter! Here's your Christmas present, and at least this time I thought of what you might like!" Lily said handing him a cylinder shaped package.  
  
He opened it to find a can labeled, "Beer Nuts." Smiling he thanked her and pulled off a lid. That's when he screamed as a bunch of spring snakes flew out at him and fell back on a whoopee cushion that she carefully placed.  
  
At the moment, she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
_  
"Come back, Evans!" Nathan had a glint in his eyes that Lily didn't like. She threw a pillow at his face to hold him back for just a little longer.

* * *

"Sometimes, she's just too stupid," James muttered as he burst into the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

"Lil-"  
  
Just then, someone entered the room. "ROYCE!" It was James's voice who was screaming that out. "GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT INTO IT!"  
  
Nathan crawled over to Lily and covered her mouth with his hand. They listened to James walk around the room, his footsteps growing louder. Eventually, his footsteps decreased in sound ending by the closing of the door.  
  
"Good!" Nathan smiled. "Now that he's gone-"  
  
"Oh dear, I was just going to close the door so the parrot wouldn't leave, and now he's squawking like crazy!" James's voice rang. They heard his footsteps come over to behind the bed where they were hiding. His anger filled face soon growing visible.  
  
The next thing Lily knew, James was on top of Nathan punching him.  
  
For the second time, the door opened. "MR. POTTER! MR. ROYCE, SEE MEE _IMMEDIATELY_!" Professor McGonnagal screeched.

* * *

James walked into Professor McGonnagal's office in a furious state followed by Nathan who was dripping blood.  
  
"As for your punishment, Mr. Potter, you will be working a weeks of detention!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And if you do not accept this punishment quietly, you will be suffering 2 weeks!" James shut up. "You may leave, Mr. Potter. I would like to talk to Mr. Royce by myself."  
  
James left the room. Once he closed the door the sounds of Professor McGonnagal screeching came through.

* * *

"Expelled," A third year Hufflepuff said. "I heard he was the only Hogwarts student that's ever gotten expelled within 1 week!"  
  
The talk about Nathan's punishment traveled the schools quickly, but no one knew that Lily or James had to do with it. In fact, they didn't even know why Nathan was expelled, they were just enthralled by the fact he was.  
  
James passed by the crowd of chattering Hufflepuff girls not saying a word. He entered the Heads' Tower and knocked on Lily's door. "Evans?" There was no reply. "May I come in?" He entered not waiting for her reply.  
  
It was the second time James had been in Lily's room. Like before, she was curled up in a fetal position under her blankets.  
  
"You missed class," James said quietly. '_What a crappy way to say hi to her after 2 days of silence between us. Well done, James you Moron!_' he thought.  
  
"Yeah," She said her voice rough from not being used in a while. '_Fantastic, Potter! You hadn't talked to me in 2 days, and that's how you start it off!_'  
  
"Umm... actually you've been missing things from classes to dinners. Do you want to talk about anything?" '_Anything? ANYTHING?! What do you think she wants to talk about, the reason why her hair is red?!_'  
  
"Yeah," she said, sitting up. Her hair was tangled from not being brushed; her eyes were red from crying so much. James was surprised she actually let him see her in this state. "I don't know why I fell for him and why I didn't believe you," she said as her voice began to crack. She placed her forehead on her knees so James couldn't see her tears.  
  
"Lily," James began as he walked over towards her and took a seat. He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"Why did I fall for his tricks?" she asked, her voice muffled from the blankets. "This happened to me before..."  
  
'_Happened to her before?_' James thought quietly. He looked down at Lily prepared to ask what happened, but he couldn't pull himself to do it as he saw her small trembling figure. All he could do now was hold her close and try to comfort her.

* * *

"Evans, MY SWEET!" James called from downstairs the next night. "It's time for my detention!"  
  
Lily, who had calmed down from the day before, came out from her room, "Good! Now that I have the whole place to myself, I'll strip naked and run around."  
  
"What?" James asked wide-eyed. "Why don't you do that when I'm here?"  
  
"Just go, just go," Lily laughed pointing at the door.  
  
Once the door closed behind James, Lily sighed and leaned against a wall. '_I actually told him I fell for a trick like the one Nathan gave me before. Fantastic job, Lily!_'  
  
Lily walked over to the fireplace to warm up a little bit. She looked over to the window and saw the moon glistening in the deep blue sky. She smiled at what a beautiful night this one was before getting up. "It seems like a nice night for a walk," she muttered to herself and walked towards the door.

* * *

James sat in the trophy room, trying his hardest to clean out all the trophies using a toothbrush. He looked out at the full moon and sighed. "Too bad I can't be out there with Remus..."  
  
The large trophy he was brushing had recollected all the dust he brushed away. James threw down the tooth brush and walked over to the window. He leaned his head against the frame to stare at the Whomping Willow. He noticed a dog's head pop out from the tree. "So they're wandering the grounds tonight..."  
  
James sighed and fell back onto the ground. Just then, something from outside screamed. He turned to the window once more and saw Lily on the ground with a mouse tugging on her hair so she'd move. A few feet away from her, Sirius was trying to hold Remus back.  
  
"Things just keep getting worse for her, don't they?" James asked himself as he ran for the door.  
  
:: End Chapter::

* * *

**Reviewers  
**  
_Auriliayh Ayohna Esrodeyl_: Thanks for the review for the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one  
  
_pInKpIlLo6_: Yeah, I guess we could give Nathan credit... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW  
  
_fuzzy pink peaches_: Thanks for the review! Glad to know you loved the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!  
  
_Windowseat Wonderer_: Sorry about the whole Cliffhanger thing. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
_Cherry Chalk_: I like your penname Thanks for the review, and i'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
_Estelle_: Thanks for the review! But now that school's out, my main priority is to make the story better for all you readers ((Quite honestly, i think it sucks at the moment)). Thanks for the review!  
  
_MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus:_ Thanks for the review, and i'm glad you liked that last chapter! Hope you liked this one as well!  
  
_cocoa:_ Thanks for the review, and I like the penname that you used to review! Some people like to call me cOcO... i'm not sure why tho...  
  
_candace_: :) Good to know you're excited about this story! Thanks a lot! Just to know that people like this story motivates me to write more!  
  
_EW4eva_: I'm not quite sure, but i'm almost positive you're number 100. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
_QueenDiablo_: I'll try not to make Nathan evil... I'm not sure... I'm replying to this review before i began writing this chapter. Oh well, i hope you like this chapter!  
  
_CanadianBlueberries:_ Thanks for the review! I hope James comes to save her as well, i'm not quite sure because i'm actually writing this reply to your review before i wrote this chapter... Thanks for the review!  
  
_oosha66_: Sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing. I couldn't help it, my time was running up before i went to my cousin's house. But i'm glad you like my fic! Thanks for the awsome review!  
  
_eruve tinwen_: I'll try to make him stop soon. Glad you like my story!  
  
_Emrisah_: Hee hee! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
_spottedkitten_: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
_lilbird_: Yeah, the last chapter was pretty fast. Sorry about that! Thanks for the review!  
  
_Crimsonmyst_: AHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! ahem sorry. Nathan reminds you of kiley's brother? He reminds me of you. JUST PLAYING! Thanks for the review! sistah sistah! Never knew how much i missd ya! Now everybody can see how different we have come to beeeeeeeeeeee!!! XD  
  
_Optical Illusions_: I'll try to update sooner (since it's summer). But my main goal for my stories during summer vacation is to make them better for the readers (in my opinion, it's kinda crappy rite now [but some people say my standards are too high]). OH WELL! Hope it gets better!  
  
_Angel Street_: Thanks for the review! I'll try my hardest to keep my characters in character (i was never good at that). Wish me luck!  
  
_SANDLE_: Realease your feces? Well then... milk the laura! Thanks for the review!  
  
_Lillianna-Rose_: LoL! Yup! Quite a few of the readers don't like him... MWAHAHA! Thanks for the review!  
  
_TI_: lol! poor Jamsie is JELIOUS!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
_Manny2003_: Thanks for the review! Also, i'll post at the same rate during summer, but my main goal for my story is to make the chapters better. Wish me luck, and have a great Summer!  
  
_okeedayz_: Thanks for the review, and i'm sorry about the last cliffhanger, and this one. Forgiviness (sp?) please!!!  
  
_holly-evans_: Thanks for the review, and i'm glad you like the story! Here's the next update!  
  
**End Reviewers**


	9. Diary Entry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story that belong to other people.  
  
**::Chapter 9: Diary Entry::**  
  
Lily remained stiff against the tree. A large rat on her shoulder continued to tug at her hair so she'd move away, but she couldn't. Lily was paralyzed from fear. Fear that the werewolf would throw the dog aside, fear that the dog would suddenly turn against her, and most of all, fear that she would be killed right then and there.  
  
Every second seemed like an eternity at that moment, and eventually she blacked out.

* * *

"Evans," James said softly once she woke up. Looking around, she saw the white curtains, tiles, and sheets and immediately realized she was in the hospital wing. "You alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened?" James asked, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I remember," Lily said in a small voice, "parts of what had happened… I remember being pushed up against a tree… a large dog holding a werewolf back… and then a… stag… It pushed the werewolf back somewhere… and I blacked out…"  
  
James sighed in relief, _'She doesn't know enough for her to realize it was Remus, Sirius and me_,' he thought to himself. "Just rest here. Professor Dumbledore told me to get some items for you to use. You'll be here until you fully recover."  
  
"Wait!" Lily called once James was about to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her. "Did I get… was I… did it…"  
  
James gave a tired smile and whispered, "You weren't bitten if that's what you're asking."   
  
She nodded allowing him to leave.

* * *

James entered the warm comfort of the Heads' Tower feeling tired . He marched up to Lily's deep crimson room and began gathering everything on the What Lily Needs list, made by Faye and Beth.  
  
_-3 pairs of comfortable muggle clothes to change into. We suggest the 3 closest to the left in closet_  
_-the large blue notebook she keeps under her pillow_  
_-the red and gold striped purse next to her bed_  
_-her brush that should be placed next to the purse_  
  
The list went on. James found it interesting how everything was exactly where the 2 girls wrote they would be.  
  
He wrapped them together and began carrying them back into the Hospital Wing. He tripped over a stair causing everything to scatter over the floor in front of him. James slapped his head, "Nice job!" he muttered.  
  
He kneeled down and began putting everything back in order. It was then he realized the large blue book fell open:  
  
_December 26th, 1972_  
  
James new he shouldn't be reading her diary entry, but he couldn't stop once he saw smudges on the page made by tears.  
  
_How could I have been so stupid. Mom and Dad went to Grandma's house, leaving me and Petunia here. Petunia left me with my ex-boyfriend so we could talk, and I didn't mind because I love it when Petunia leaves. So he and I were talking, when he suggested that we go upstairs.   
  
I decided to go. I didn't think he'd do anything to me anyways. But then he kept coming closer to me and I told him to get off, but he wouldn't. Thank goodness Mom and Dad burst into the room. I can't believe what I would have done if they didn't…  
  
_James immediately shut the book. Shaking what he had just read out of his head, he placed the notebook on top of Lily's pile and began to head back to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Here's your stuff," James said, handing them to Lily. He tried not to make eye contact as he rushed out of the room.   
  
"Hold on one moment," Lily said. "I know that feeling you're giving me. You read my journal didn't you?"  
  
James turned around and nodded.  
  
"So what part of it did your read?" Lily asked calmly. Apparently, this happened loads of times to her.  
  
James shrugged causing her to pick up the notebook. She flipped through the pages until it landed on something. "December 26th of Third Year?" she asked.  
  
James nodded. "How the hell did you find that out?"  
  
"The page is bent and there are fingerprints that don't belong to me on it," she replied, pointing at the page. "So you know what I meant when I had told you I fell for a trick similar to Nathan's?"  
  
"Yeah," James said. "Sorry. It fell to that page, I swear!"  
  
"No worries! This is just my journal. If it were my diary, I'd have to kill you right now…"  
  
"You have 2 journals?!"  
  
"NO!" she smiled. "1 diary and 1 journal."  
  
"Whatever," James chuckled. "I'll be going back to the Tower. I'll visit you whenever."  
  
She watched him leave before turning to the next blank page in her journal.

* * *

"James!" Remus ran over to him on their way towards the Great Hall. "Sirius told me what happened last night! How's Lily? Is she okay? I didn't… you know…"  
  
"Bite her?" James asked. "No. She's doing just fine. Luckily for all of us, her memory of last night is vague. She wouldn't be able to piece it together if she tried."  
  
Remus sighed and smiled. "That's good to know."  
  
The two walked into the Great Hall to find it practically empty. Less than 10 people were at each table "What the--"  
  
"Winter Vacation starts today," Sirius explained to the two once they sat down. "I was just as shocked as you were!"  
  
"I see," James said. "Wow! Quite a few of the seventh years went home. You'd think they'd want to stay at Hogwarts for the last Winter Break they could have here…"  
  
"Well," Sirius scratched his head, "the news of there being a werewolf on grounds last night spread to the parents, so they ordered most of the student body to come back home…"  
  
"How'd they know if there was a werewolf here last night?" James asked, watching the words he said. "I mean, did any of them see it?"  
  
"Nope," Sirius shook his head. "Someone heard Professor Dumbledore talking about the werewolf."  
  
"I see," Remus said. "But why are the parents so scared? Don't werewolves only come out during full moons?"  
  
"Well," Sirius shrugged. "They reckon someone here at this school's the werewolf."  
  
"That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," James said while taking a seat. He looked around to make sure no one was suspecting them of anything. "Let's try to avoid the nicknames for now…" he whispered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Sirius sighed. "Let's eat."

* * *

"How's your breakfast?" Faye asked Lily.  
  
"It's pretty bad, actually," Lily said placing down her fork.  
  
"Yeah," Beth nodded. "Hospital food pretty much sucks…"  
  
"So, how are you feeling without Amos here to comfort you?" Cindy asked, the old glint in her eyes. "If I were here, he'd be here to comfort me…"  
  
"So, Cindy," Beth smiled cruelly. "How does it feel to have my foot out of your ass? Savor the moment, because if you don't say something reassuring, it'll be up there!"  
  
"So Amos would be here to soothe you?" Faye asked. "He probably would. Heck, he'd also try to help get Beth's foot out of you!"  
  
Cindy paled slightly before turning to Lily, "But… uh… maybe someone else will come to soothe you…"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said quickly. Her face was turning red from holding back her laughter. "Maybe someone will come and soothe my broken heart," Lily said before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Sirius entered the room. "LILY! YOUR WARRIOR OF LOVE HAS ARRIVED!"  
  
"What?!" All four girls practically yelled.  
  
"JAMESEY-POO!" Sirius then pulled James in and pointed at Lily. "HERE IS YOUR LITTLE KITTEN! Comfort your little sweet."  
  
"Sirius, whatever you've been drinking to make you so happy, I think you should give me a bottle!" Beth said. Lately, my head has been throbbing!"  
  
"If you're feeling down," Sirius smirked, "All you need is a glass of '_Oh Yeah' _juice. It's high in vitamin ME!"  
  
Lily laughed some more before asking, "What are you two doing here?"   
  
"We brought you some food from the Great Hall!" James answered. He placed the plate he was carrying on top of the hospital food. "All the Marauders have been here enough times to realize how bad the food is…"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faye asked. "Where are Lupin and Pettigrew?"  
  
"Those two are causing a distraction. For an incident that happened in 1st year," James coughed before quickly saying, "we are no longer allowed in here at the same time unless maimed."

* * *

**_Meanwhile  
_**  
"So what did you say was wrong with Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"He can't walk very well," Lupin said, hiding his smirk.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well," we were kicking some snow around outside like we did in 1st through 6th year, and I tripped causing me to kick him in the-"

* * *

**_Back to where Lily, James, Cindy, Sirius, Faye, and Beth  
_**  
"Thanks for the food," Lily smiled taking the plate in her hands.  
  
"Get well!" The two boys said in unison. They took a bow before leaving.  
  
"Gee, Lils," Beth smiled. "You and Potter sure have warmed up to one anther, haven't you?"  
  
"I guess you can say that…" Lily said. "It's been a long few months, you know."  
  
"AH!" Cindy yelled. "it's time for me to visit Amos! See you!"  
  
They all watched her leave. "Good, now that she's gone," Faye smiled evilly. "Just how do you feel about James?"  
  
"What?" Lily asked, her cheeks turning rosy-pink.  
  
"We mean," Beth smiled just as unpleasantly as Faye. "Do you have a thing for James?"  
  
"No!" Lily said a bit too quickly for anyone to believe.  
  
They began to joke around with one another while Cindy listened to their conversation from outside.  
  
"Cindy?" Amos asked. "What are you doing here? I've been looking all around for you…"  
  
"Oh, Amos…" Cindy smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you. I have someone else in mind, not you. Please, forgive me."  
  
She didn't hear Amos trying to talk to her; she just kept her eye on James as he walked off, laughing with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

* * *

_December 6th, 1976  
  
It's Lily again. Geez, I haven't written in this thing for about 3 weeks, have I? Well, quite a few things have happened lately. James read a piece of this little thing, but who hasn't?  
  
Well, I've been warming up to James. It's been a while since I've opened up to any guy other than him. He's a really good friend right now and I don't want that to change… but then again, I kind of do. Sounds weird, right? But I want to be a little more than friends now…  
  
He hasn't been making me do much work lately… I wonder if he's starting to warm up to me as well…  
  
I sort of hope so. Well, whatever happens between us, I just hope no one disrupts our relationship that we have right now… and I hope no one gets in our way either.__

* * *

_   
  
"Hey, James," Cindy walked up to him, her feigned innocent look in place.  
  
::End Chapter::

**_Reviewers for chapter 8_**  
  
**_Cherry:_** Wow, your review was long. But that's the way i like them! LONG AND ((what I call)) BEEFY! Thanks for the advice (just in case i get writers block). As for me, i did like the 3rd movie. The reason i like it was... well... lets just compare it to the 2nd move ((no offence if you liked it)), but the 2nd movie was kinda corney, y'know? But, I like Curon's style of movies better, lets just put it that way. Thanks again for the review!  
  
**_tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy_**: Yeah, they're friends now. ((YAY!)) they finally trust one another, or Lily trusts James now. James always seemed to trust Lily...  
  
**_CanadianBlueberries_**: Yup, Nathan gets expelled ((mwahaha))! I was getting tired of writing about morons like that. Have you noticed how Cindy or Peter haven't been in the story for a while? But i'll try to fit them in sometime. They can't have just disappeared off the face of this story, could they? Thanks for the review!  
  
**_MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus_**: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Oh, and sorry the last chapter was a bit on the shorter side...  
  
**_DezTiny_**: Yee-haw! Thanks for the signed in review! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**_Windowseat Wonderer_**: Thanks for the review Sorry about the past cliffe hangers! I can't help it! I'll try not to put in as much cliffies. I like your suggestion of James helping Lily... maybe I'll use it and give props to you....... ANYHOW, I REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT SOME AUTHORS NOT UPDATING! I've been waiting for 5 months for a specific author to update, but they won't! Ah well, thanks again for the review!  
  
**_Emrisah_**: Thanks for the review! I'll put reading your story on the To Do list, right below writing the next chapter! Expect me to review your story. ((And usually, when someone asks me to read their story, that story goes on my favorites list!) Thanks again for the review!  
  
**_Crimsonmyst_**: "Crimsonmyst: Darn it, this is MY REVIEW let ME REVIEW! Anyway, 3." Need I say more? Thanks for the review, and the reference to marmalade boy wasn't little. THEY WERE BOTH 1 YEAR YOUNGER!!! 1 YEAR YOUNGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, someone else reviewed... Anyways, 4. ooh... You're ME (censored by the ME)... MAYBE I SHOULD GET MR. BLUE SKY TO COME AND HELP YOU! (a large blue sphere comes over and eats your face) sorry, i had to add that in... ANYWAYS, 5  
  
**_Amanda Lily Potter_**: Thanks for the review! I'll keep on writing, especially since your review motivated me so much! Thanks!  
  
**_Some12_**: Sorry, details were never my finest point! I'll try my hardest though! Thanks for the advice!!  
  
**_eruve tinwen_**: AHAHA! YOUR IMAGINATION IS NOW SOMETHING I LOOK UP TO! Thanks for the review! Mwahaha!  
  
**_Angel Street_**: Thanks for the review! Sorry about that last chapter Cliffhanger! :P I'll try not to make the next few chapters end in cliffhangers...  
  
**_Optical Illusions_**: Woo! Go candy! I just had candy while watching Charlie and the Chocolate factory. MWAHAHA! Now i'm really hyper LA DI DA! Thanks for the compliments on the writing. I appreciate it so much. It makes me feel so happy inside! :D  
  
**_crazykitt3n_**: Thanks for the review! MWAHAHA! I'm glad you liked the last line of last chapter! :D  
  
**_lilbird_:** Sorry about the cliffie! I'll try to cut out the cliffhangers for the next few chapters! Mwahaha! Thanks for the review!  
  
**_SANDLE_**: LAURENCE IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD, BABY! Yay! Sickles! But why not galleons? SOON I'LL BE A GALLEONAIRE! THEN YOU CAN DANCE WITH ME! Remember: "Candy is Dandy, but Liquor is quicker" --Willy Wonka  
  
**_Manny2003_**: Thanks for the compliment on my chapters! :D MAKES ME SO HAPPY INSIDE!   
  
**_lilynjamesAAF_**: Nice penname! Thanks for the kind review! :D  
  
**_movieluver12_**: Thanks for the kind review! It tave me such a happy HAPPY FEELING! :D Also, thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters!

**_END OF REVIEWERS_**


	10. Difficulties

**Disclaime**r: I only own the things in this story that belong to me. Other things belong to either JK Rowling, other people, ETC.  
  
**:: Chapter 10: Difficulties ::**  
  
"How does it feel to be out of the Hospital Wing?" James asked as he walked Lily back to the Heads' Tower.  
  
"It feels awesome," she answered merrily. "How's it felt to have me back in the Tower with you?"  
  
"Horrid," he feigned a sigh. "Now I can no longer sleep nude in your bed!"  
  
"Eh?" she asked as they entered. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Your work's on your desk! I'll be in my room" he replied, not answering her question.  
  
"Wait," she called, "YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!"  
  
"See you later!" he called over his shoulder. Lily watched him walk away with a smile on her lips.   
  
Later, Lily sat in her room staring at her pile of work. "I told them to bring me this shit while I was in the Hospital Wing, but NO!" She slammed her head against the desk. "Not to mention all the crap I have to do for Potter."  
  
"EVANS!" James called as if on cue, "I'M GOING OUT!"  
  
She got up and headed out until he was in clear view. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet with someone," he answered.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"No, Yoon."  
  
"Excuse me?" she demanded. "Why are you going to see Cindy?"  
  
"She said she needed help with something," he replied calmly. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"She just wants you for herself, that's the big deal!" she said angrily. "I can't believe you're going to go and see her after all that crap she's done to me so far!"  
  
"Evans," James said in a tired sort of voice, "I'm a grown boy! I can see whomever I please! Now if you'll allow me to go-"  
  
"Potter!" she called. "I'm begging you! Trust me on this! I know what type of person she is! Don't go and see her, in fact, stay away from her."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Evans!" he replied while heading towards the door.  
  
"No! You don't!" Lily was shaking from anger now. "You're can be smart at so many things, but why must you be so clueless when it comes to the opposite gender?!"  
  
"Evans!" he yelled over his shoulder, "I know what I'm doing so lay off it, would you?!" With that said, he left the room leaving Lily there with tears of anger, stinging her eyes.

* * *

"James!" Cindy called once he entered the Gryffindor Common room. "You came!"  
  
"What did you need?" he asked. His voice was slightly depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a should-be-comforting tone.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing," he tried a smile but failed. "So what did you need?"

* * *

"Beth!" Faye called as she entered the dorm. "You won't believe what's going on downstairs!"  
  
"What's up?" Beth asked with a tired smile. "Is Cindy stuck in the toilet?"  
  
"I wish," Faye replied. "Cindy and Potter are huddled up talking in front of the fireplace. Gossip says they're on a date! I'm not sure though."  
  
"What?" Beth asked suddenly. "What about Lily?"  
  
"I don't know."

* * *

"I'd better get going," James said to end the conversation on Potions.   
  
"Let me walk you out," Cindy smiled.  
  
Once they were a few feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, Cindy turned to him. "Maybe we should meet in Hogsmeade sometimes?"  
  
Just then, those words Lily had told James before he left swept into his mind as Cindy continued to talk.  
  
"Because I'd really like to get to know you a little more."  
  
_"Why are you going to see Cindy?"  
_  
"And I feel that we're meant to be together."  
  
_"I can't believe you're going to go and see her after all that crap she's done to me so far!"  
_  
"I really like you."  
  
_"Potter! I'm begging you! Trust me on this! I know what type of person she is! Don't go and see her, in fact, stay away from her."  
_  
Cindy walked up to James and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
_"You're can be smart at so many things, but why must you be so clueless when it comes to the opposite gender?!"  
_  
James broke away from the kiss. "I'm sorry… I … I have to go…" he then began to run towards the Heads' Tower.

* * *

Lily crossed the last 'T' on all of her make-up homework. "I'm done," she smiled before getting up and plopping down in her bed. "I'm so sleepy…"  
  
_SLAM!   
_  
_BOOM!  
_  
_CRASH!  
_  
"EVANS!"  
  
She pushed herself out of bed and walked downstairs to see James looking both tired and flustered. "BLOODY HELL!" she screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?!"  
  
"I ran into the table and the vase fell," James pointed to the broken vase on the ground. "But I wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" she asked as she leaned against the back wall.  
  
"You were right."  
  
"Cindy made a pass at you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I should have listened to you… and I'm sorry."  
  
"Forgiven," she sighed. "Now tell me what she did."  
  
"Well, we were talking and I said that I'd better get going so she walked me out, and she kissed me."  
  
"She kissed you?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
"Usually, I wouldn't mind some crappy pickup line, but a kiss? I have to go talk to her…" Lily muttered angrily as she left the room.  
  
James watched her leave before deciding to follow her.

* * *

"CINDY!" Lily hollered as she entered the room.  
  
Cindy pranced down the stairs with a smirk. Faye and Beth followed her. "Yes?" Cindy asked in a polite voice.  
  
"You can hit on people all you want, but you can't give out kisses as if they were handshakes!" Lily yelled angrily.  
  
"What? Did James tell you I kissed him?" Cindy asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Of course I did," James answered as he entered. He sat between Sirius and Remus.   
  
Peter who sat on the other side of Sirius asked, "You really kissed Yoon?"  
  
"She kissed me," James corrected the petite boy.  
  
"That's awesome," Sirius said as he attempted to give James a high five.  
  
"He's not your man, Cindy!" Lily ignored Sirius's last comment and continued to yell at Cindy.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Cindy asked. "He's not yours either, so I don't see why you should care!"  
  
"But you shouldn't kiss him. That's the point," Beth said quietly from behind Cindy.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Cindy yelled at Beth. "This is between me and Lily!"  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare yell at Beth! She's just trying to make a point!" Faye said angrily. "What, are you trying to pick a fight with us? WELL BRING IT!"  
  
"Will you guys stop?" Beth asked quietly. Throughout the whole discussion she continued asking, hoping they'd finally stop.  
  
"Will you get out of my way, Faye? You're not apart of this either!" Cindy screeched.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
"Cindy, WILL YOU JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DIE?!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Quit fighting, will you?"  
  
"HEY! WHAT JAMES AND I DO ON OUR FREE TIME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
"Stop, please…"  
  
"What do you mean, what James and I?" James bellowed. "THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"  
  
"Let's try to work this out quietly."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Cindy looked at James. "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND LILY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"Cindy, stop yelling."  
  
"DON'T YOU YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND!" Sirius yelled back at her. "YOU JUST SAID IT WAS BETWEEN YOU AND JAMES, NOW YOU'RE SAYING IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND LILY? KEEP YOUR STORY STRAIGHT, YOU MORON!"  
  
"Sirius, don't encourage the fight."  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE?"  
  
"Beth, are you okay?" Remus asked as Beth began wobble a bit.  
  
"Get them to stop," she requested.  
  
"MAKE US!" Lily hollered back to Cindy. "YOU KNOW, YOU WERE ALWAYS GETTING ON MY NERVES! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY ANYONE WOULD WANT YOU AS GIRLFRIEND, MUCH LESS A FRIEND!"  
  
Beth was now leaning against the chair for support.   
  
"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK, YOU POOR FREAK?"   
  
"SHUT UP!" Remus hollered louder than everyone combined. They stood staring at him speechless. It wasn't like him to ever raise his voice. "Beth? I got them to stop. Are you okay?"  
  
She smiled worn out sort of way. "Thanks, but I'm sorry I'm a bit drained of my energy. Can someone try to move me if I become a nuisance laying here?" She then fell unconscious.

* * *

"She collapsed under stress?" Cindy asked Madame Pomfrey. "Why?"  
  
"Wow! Doesn't that show how much you care for your friends," Lily said nastily.  
  
"Her parents fight a lot at home," Faye thought aloud. "I guess that's why she loves going to school so much. My guess is because it's the only real place she could relax…"  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed. "So if we were fighting here, then that ruins the whole point of a place to relax…"  
  
"Geez, Lily," Cindy said. "You made your friend collapse under stress? Some friend you are."  
  
"Says the whore," Lily added quietly.  
  
"Well, I'd better get you two away from each other!" Faye said. She began to push Cindy out of the room and away from Lily.  
  
Lily sat down to keep Beth company. About 20 minutes later, Beth slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up.  
  
"Try not to move," Lily said softly. "Keep your energy preserved for now."  
  
"Okay," Beth said calmly.  
  
"Look, why didn't you tell us there was so much stress on you? We could have helped you, you know?" Lily asked after 12 minutes of silence.  
  
"Because I thought I could handle it," she smiled sadly. "It wasn't as bad as at home… but when you all started screaming in the Common room… I just couldn't take it."  
  
"But Cindy and I usually fight like this… actually, this fight seemed to be one of the calmer ones… why would this one be the one to make you collapse?"  
  
"That's the part that puzzles me," Beth laughed. "Usually, a fight between you and Cindy turns out to be an all out war that lasts for weeks…"  
  
"Do you have any idea what made that fight with Cindy any different? Any clue at all?" Lily asked baffled.  
  
"I'm not sure," Beth said sadly. "But all your fights with Cindy that hurt me started the beginning of this year, I guess." Lily racked her brain to figure out what was so different about this year from the rest.   
  
Lily continued thinking of what it could be that was affecting Beth.  
  
"You know how I am. When I see something emotional happening to someone close to me, I follow. Like when Faye cries, I usually break down with her. This time, I guess someone was stressed out. I'm not sure who, though…"  
  
That's when it hit Lily. _'I was stressed out because of all the work James gave me,' _she thought to herself. "Sorry, Beth. I have to go! I'll tell Faye that you're awake right now!"  
  
"Bye!"

* * *

James walked to the Heads' Common room. There was a note in the middle of the coffee table:  
  
_Potter,  
  
I need to talk to you about something. Please meet me in the Transfiguration Classroom at 10 tonight. Don't worry if the lights are turned off, that'll be so no one comes in and gets in the way of the discussion I need to have with you.  
  
Until then,  
  
Lily  
_  
**:: END CHAPTER ::   
**

**REVIEWERS  
**  
**_Ani_:** Thanks for the review! The story's almost done though. I'll start a new story a few days after I finish this one though!  
  
**_pr4: _**I'm sure you hate Cindy a little more after this chapter, eh? Thanks for the nice review!  
  
_**laylay**_: Thanks for the kind review, and i'm glad you like my story! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**_tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy_**: Welpz, Cindy was a little mean in the last chapter, but she was even more mean in this chapter, ne? Oh well! I'll find a way to make her learn from the mistakes she's making! Thanks for the review!  
  
_**Mariel4**_: LOL! Actually I based Cindy on someone I know! I guess there are quite a few people that are like Cindy out there, ne? Thanks for the review!  
  
**_Manny2003_**: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter and all the irony at the end! BWAHAHA!  
  
_**CanadianBlueberries**_: If you didn't like Cindy in the last chapter, I'm almost positive you hate her in this chapter, right? Thanks for the review! Glad we have the same feelings on Cindy! MWAHAHA! (I'm deciding whether I should kill her off or not...)  
  
**_eruve tinwen_**: Wow, a lot of people don't like Cindy, do they? Anyways, people usually don't run out the room when I enter... I chase them out... It's quite funny though! I do this one thing where I look like a combination between an eel and a crab! And then they run off screaming! It's beautiful! Thanks for the review!  
  
_**lilbird**_: The last chapter was a cliffie? Oops! I didn't catch that! Sorry about that! Anyways, thank's for the review!  
  
**_Emrisah_**: I loved the Oh yeah juice part! LOL! Sometimes I say that to people to freak them out... oh well! A lot of people don't like Cindy... MWAHAHA! I actually based her on someone I know in real life! Oh well! Thanks for the review!  
  
_**Angel Street**_: Thanks for the tip! Also, thanks for the review! It was one of the few reviews that didn't have the name, 'cindy,' in it! XD  
  
**_Emma Conners_**: Glad you like the story! Such a nice review! And thanks for adding this to the favorite stories list! Makes me so determined to try to make the chapters more better!  
  
_**SANDLE**_: knutonaire? WTH?! LAURENCE-AIRE! MWAHAHAHAA! I didn't overuse the line dividerse...but i DID? What?! You hate Cindy too... WOW! AND SHE'S BASED ON SUM1 I KNOW, TOO! Amazing! XD What should my reaction be if you give me Ron's Harry? THANKS FOR THE BEEFY REVIEW! B.E.E.F.Y.  
  
**_Ti_**: If you didn't like Cindy in the last chapter, I'M SURE YOU HATE HER AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER, EH? Thanks for the reveiw! makes me so happy inside!  
  
_**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus**_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope ya feel the same way about this one!  
  
**_Night Tinker Bell_**: Might I say, Nice penname! Thanks for the review! MWAHAHA! ((I guess i'm a little hyper too... i just ate a large bag of Hershey's kisses...))  
  
_**Optical Illusions**_: Actually, i just bought the willy wonka DVD. MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review! NYAHAHA!  
  
**_Lillianna-Rose_**: Welpz, Cindy did something horrible in this chapter. Ehehehehe. Thanks for the review! :D  
  
_**Cherry**_: Your reviews are really beefy, aren't they? Yeah, i liked the first movie from the Harry Potter movies. I'll try to e-mail you during the update, kay? thanks for the beefy, beefy review drool uh... don't ask...  
  
**_movieluver12_**: Yeah, i guess i'm fairly young. Actually, i'm 14 if ya wanna know! Thanks for the review, and i'm glad my story makes ya so excited! :D  
  
_**Some12**_: Glad you liked the last chapter! It makes me happy to see your review! So happy! Thanks for the awsome review! :D  
  
**_Storywritter10791_**: Eheheh! Sorry I ended the last chapter at that moment Hope you liked this chapter! thanks for the review!!  
  
_**someone**_: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
**_swell_**: Thanks for the review! Actually, I based Cindy's character on someone I know from school. Eheheh!   
  
_**Windowseat wonderer**_: Well, if you hated Cindy in the last chapter, i'm sure you hate her eve more now, eh? Thanks for the kind review! :D  
  
**_man eating plant_**: AHAHA! NICE PENNAME! I'll e-mail you whenever I update, no worries, kay? THanks for the review!  
  
_**spotted kitten**_: Thanks for the review! This story's almost done though. But i'll start a new story soon after. It'll probably be following the marauders around during a prank, then back to LJ stories... or better yet, 2 stories going on at the same time.  
  
**_oosha66_**: Good to know you like Sirius in this story! I always seem to make him weird, not sure why though! HE'S MY FAVORITE MARAUDER!! Thanks for the kind review! Hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
_**Crimsonmyst**_: Mwahahahaha! As you can see, it followed peach girl, and now the story's almost done! ONE MORE CHAPTER! MWAHAHA! Oh well! Thanks for the review! Mwahahahahahha!

**END REVIEWERS**


	11. Once Upon a Crescent Moon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that does not belong to me.  
  
**::Chapter 11: Once Upon a Crescent Moon::**  
  
Lily walked slowly towards the Transfiguration classroom. "I don't want to do this, but it's the best for all of us… I know it is…"  
  
She continued walking in a dazed mode, unable to feel, see, or hear anything around her… that is, until:  
  
"Out of my way, Hobo!" Lily looked up to see Cindy glaring at her. "You can't afford to get in my way."  
  
That one line made Lily snap. She was filled with the crap Cindy had been giving her since First year and she could no longer take any of it.  
  
In a split second, Lily took up all the anger within her and punched Cindy in the face. Cindy fell backward and held her nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "WHAT ARE YOU-"  
  
"Shut up," Lily said in a dangerously quiet voice. "You think I can't afford to get in your way? Look at this." She pulled out the golden pendant she was wearing underneath her shirt and threw it at Cindy. "Read what it says to me."  
  
"To Lillian Evans," Cindy read in a shaky voice.  
  
"My parents bought that for me with their own money. My family is not poor, in fact, we are far from poor. I bet that compared to my family, you are a piece of trash. Not just to my family, but to anyone. You are a slut, a whore, a bitch, and a childish brat. Do us all a favor and die." Lily grabbed her locket out of Cindy's now blood-covered hands and continued walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. Cindy sat there paralyzed.

* * *

James curiously slipped the note Lily left him into his pocket before marching up to her room. Due to the fact that tonight was such a cold night, he shut her window so her room wouldn't be too cold when she came back.  
  
"I wonder what she wants to say," he muttered to himself as he left the room.  
  
He left the Heads' Tower and headed to the Transfiguration Room filled with Curiosity.

* * *

Lily sat in the Transfiguration room. The only form of light was the moonlight. She shoved her hands in her pockets for warmth. Her right hand seemed to crumple up something. It was a piece of paper. She pulled it out and walked closer to the window hoping to be able to read what it was, but once there was enough light to read it, the door opened and James stepped in. Now that he was there, with her, Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

* * *

Lily Evans and James Potter stood in the middle of the Transfiguration classroom. The lights were all off; everything would be in complete darkness if it weren't for the moonlight that fell through the curtains.  
  
"I'm tired of this," Lily said. She tilted her head downward so James wouldn't be able to see the tears that came to her eyes. She shoved the papers she held into his chest. "Tell them everything if you please. Just," she paused trying to find the right words, "just leave me alone."  
  
Her crimson red hair flew behind her as she began a soft trot for the door. Thrusting the door open, she began heading for the Heads' Tower.  
  
"Lily," James called. It was the first time he had used her given name. "wait." She stopped in the doorway to hear what he had to say. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Goodbye," She murmured. It was barely a whisper when she said it, but James was still able to hear her clearly. She quickly ran out.  
  
Once she was a good deal away from the Classroom, she stopped to dry her tears. She felt something poking her in her fist. Surprisingly, it was a note in her handwriting that she didn't remember writing.  
  
Just then, she realized when she wrote it. It was those 7 mistakes that James had in the essay she corrected for her birthday. It did make out a secret message. "I love you too, James Potter," she muttered quietly to herself, "and I've just made the biggest mistake in my life by telling you 'goodbye.' If there's any way I could take back what I said to you a few minutes ago," she said as her voice began to crack.  
  
"I think there is," someone from behind her said. She turned slightly to see James looking down at her. He bent down slightly to kiss her but she backed away stubbornly.   
  
"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" she blurted out.  
  
He grinned in that boyish way that she used to hate before responding. "Only if you forgive me."  
  
So there you have it. The two of them got together and never left either one's side…  
  
Once Upon a Crescent Moon.  
  
**::End Story::**

**Author's note: **Thankya to all the people who reviewed, all your reviews just made each of my days (mwahaha)! I'll try to write another fic coming soon

* * *

**_movieluver12_**: Thanks for the review! makes me so happy that you liked the last chapter! :D My next story may be on Hiatus soon because my brother nd sis are going to college and bringing their computers with them! :P Until the next story (if you read it...)!  
  
_**oosha66**_: Thanks for reviewing my story throughout it all! Sorry i had to end it, but my next story may come out soon... i'm not quite sure... thanks again for all the reviews! Until the next story (if you read it...)  
  
**_Cherry_**: LOL! I've never called a book beefy... but i think i'll do that! I know someone that talks a lot when i'm doing something, but she's younger than me and she bosses me around... i don't like her very much... Thanks for all the beefy reviews! Until my next story (if you read it)... [PS: Do you want me to e-mail you for the next story?]  
  
_**Crimsonmyst**_: its okay that you ruined my ddr game... BUT IT WAS A 129 COMBO! DX Of course you liked remus was louder than everyone. YOU LOVE REMUS! same channel? UNTIL THE NXT STORY (if you read it)...  
  
**_twilight princess_**: Thanks for the kind review, but this was the last chapter! Until my next story (if you read it!)  
  
_**Potterschick**_: Thankies for the review, and i hoped you liked the last chapter! Until my next story (if you read it!)  
  
**_tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy_**: Sorry it came to an end, but i'll try to create another story ASAP! But you were right on the first scene being here! WELL DONE! Thanks for the review, and until my next story (if you read it).  
  
_**CanadianBlueberries**_: ooh! A beefy review! Its okay if you swear around me... I swear like a pirate! Sorry I couldn't kill her off... But everyone dies once in a while! Think about it that way! Until my next story (if you read it!)  
  
**_MissMisFit9_**: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this last chapter! (sorry it ended so quickly) Until my next story (if you read it)  
  
_**Angel Street**_: Actually, thanks for the criticisms! Since this story ended this chapter, i know what I can do to make my next stories better! Thankies! Until my next story (if you read it...)!  
  
**_lilbird_**: Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story! Sorry it about the cliffhanger! I didn't realise it was one! Heh! Until my next story (if you read it...)  
  
_**Ruth3**_: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I didn't realise it was one... heh! Glad you liked the story, but it just came to the end! Thanks for the review! Until my next story (if you read it...)  
  
**_man eating plant_**: No problem about the e-mails! I have no problem e-mailing people whenever i update! My next story's going to start as soon as i write the next chapter! Need to know if you want me to e-mail you in that one! Until my next story (if you read it)  
  
_**eruve tinwen**_: you pissed yourself laughing? wow! I'd better go and read our conversations then, shouldn't I? XD My sister and i created a sort of raindance where it looks like we're having a sesure... the thing is it starts raining whenever we do that dance... its kinda weird... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! so my friend started making fun of me and my reply was: YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME? I CONTROL THE WEATHER! She didn't know what i was talking about... Oh well! Thanks for all the reviews, and until my next story (if you read it...)  
  
**_Emrisah_**: Thanks for all the reviews throughout this story! Its okay that I know someone like cindy though... she's going to a different high school as me this year! MWAHAHAHA! Hope you liked this last chapter. Until my next story (if you read it...)  
  
**_Lillianna-Rose_**: Thanks for all the reviews throughout this story! Glad you liked it, and hope you liked this last chapter. Until my next story (if you read it)  
  
**_Storywritter10791:_** Glad you liked my story, and i hope you liked this last chapter! Until my next story (if you read it)!  
  
_**spotted kitten**_: Thank you for all the reviews throughout the story! Made me so determined to write some more! Mwahaha! Until my next story (if you read it!)  
  
**_MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus_**: Thanks for all the reviews throughout thsi story! All of them made me so determined to write and update more! Well, until my next story (if your ead it...)  
  
_**Marie14**_: Thanks for the review! Made me so happy! Hope you liked this last chapter! Until my next story (if you read it!)  
  
**_Emma Conners_**: I'm glad you liked this story! Sorry it had to end so quickly though! Until my next story (if you read it)!  
  
_**Some12**_: Thanks for the Reviews, and i'm glad you liked the story! Hope you liked this last chapter! Sorry it ended so soon though! Until my next story (if you read it...)  
  
**_Optical Illusions_**: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story! YAY! SOMEONE ELSE LIKES WILLY WONKA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY! It gives my sister nightmares... I can't wait for the new Willy Wonka movie! I think it's coming out next July! Well, until my next story (if you read it...)  
  
_**sandLe**_: So how'd hotshot business go, i wonder... well... i never saw "from justin to kelly" cuz i didn't want to. Your review may be long, but it isn't as long as SOME PEOPLES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MWaH AUGH! WHAT AM I UP TO! Oh well, thanks for the 'Review' (wink)


End file.
